Road to Recovery
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: Battles dotted the lands and the shinobi alliance is struggling to maintain peace in the shinobi world. With a convoy on a trip to the Land of Fangs, Gaara and his unit are attacked and separated. Days later he wakes still badly injured but in the care of a young woman nursing him back to health. Still in dangerous territory they will be facing problems and their budding feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Road to Recovery

With another fresh pail of water she continued to wash away the blood and dirt with some of the water poured into a bowl. The scarlet haired man is in rough shape and she felt sorry for him but held confidence in her ability to nurse him back to full health eventually if he is willing to accept it still when he gains his energy and strength back. Wiping a smudge she revealed a thin cut on his cheek, uncovering pale skin that had likely been flawless beforehand.

A lot of fighting has been happening in this area and she stumbled upon him draped over a fallen tree deep in the forest along a path. From what she knows many new rising ninja villages have become territorial and aggressive towards the already existing ones, primarily against the five big power villages that had been enjoying peace, trying to spread it across all the lands but it wasn't going well. This man she could see is from the sand village by the symbol on his forehead protector. Currently she is west of it in an emerging country full of forests and swamps. The area around him had sand littered across the ground, an unusual amount compared to the usual dirt and mud. He has continued to run a high fever since she found him a couple days ago.

The biggest damage is his right leg… currently it is broken and she had to set it in place and make a temporary splint. Even in his sleep he moaned and cried out in pain. Different times she was certain he had woken only to fall back into a pit of darkness. With no one around to help her and not willing to reach out since he could have enemies in the area she had made due with her own strength and ingenuity.

By day she would wash the cloths and forage for food and herbs. By night she was constantly by his side when his fever would grow worse. It was sad to see the young man in such poor shape but it helped to keep her determination strong in her will to help him. Healing had never been a real strong point with her until the lands grew riddled with constant battles and villages were plundered more often. Maybe, just maybe by helping him and others, one of them might turn out to have a positive effect on things enough to help bring back the peace. Since he is from a major village he is most likely one that is aiming to achieve bringing peace to other lands even though his own is losing it. Feeling the soft red locks as his scalp continued to grow sweaty she was not sure how she could help him home or keep him safe long enough to gain back what he has lost. "I will do my best," she whispered to him as he continued to sleep feverishly.

As loathe as she was to do this she had no choice if she is to help him recover. The wounds to his leg have grown infected and the herbs she has found have not helped him enough with his fever to help him break it. Covering up the entrance to the earth home she has come across a few times before finding him, she set pace to the nearest village with the little money she does have in hopes she can at least afford something that will get rid of the infection and maybe catch wind of any local news about the battling shinobi.

Climbing through the last bit of foliage before hitting the trail to enter the village she felt her hope renewed at the bustling people there and the full marketplace. "Finally," she smiled and went back to keeping pace as she entered it.

Walking among the stalls she looked around trying to find anyone selling medicinal herbs. She felt a bit nervous about the amount of shinobi from the new ninja village starting to get established in this emerging nation. Going with the trend of the other names nations have she figures this one will be called the Land of Swamps or something to that effect. Minding her own business she did her best to not catch anyone's notice while in her perusal of the market stalls. Nothing shiny or fashionable could catch her attention but one avid salesman stepped right into her path.

"Miss miss, you should step right this way and see all I have on display," he circled his arms around and gestured to his stall.

"Sorry sir but I am only here for one purpose and don't have the money to spare," she responded after glancing at the fashionwear he has over there and the glamorous jewels. Really with her scuffed up clothes that are barely presentable he should have been able to tell that she is not his target audience even if she might fit the age. Plus her outfit is more conservative compared to the almost skimpy clothes he has on the racks.

"I could give you a bargain," he tried to reel her in as a man listened in to their conversation as he ate an apple while leaning against another stall while his buddies talked.

"I'm sorry but your time is wasted here, I am only here for medicinal herbs," she walked around him.

He huffed quietly behind her and gave a last ditch effort, "How can you attract a man if you go around dressed in clothes like those," he tried to hit the right nerve as he went with the assumption of her being single.

Pausing in her steps she turned around with a frown. "Attraction isn't all about looks and right now I have higher priorities than a new outfit." Hearing a group of giggling girls that were enjoying their time together she waved a hand towards them as she said, "I think those girls right there are more of your target audience than I am so why not put your energy towards them instead."

He floundered for a second but looked at the new opportunity that presented itself while she continued on her way. With his attention successfully diverted she focused on her goal not seeing the mauve eyes watching her every step as they pushed off the stall and followed after her, startling their buddies in the process. Meandering through the streets she finally found what she was looking for and approached the stall to see an older lady with probably her young grandson. "Excuse me, how much are you charging for the herbs?"

"Each half pound is 2500 ryo," the lady said and Kagome looked at the herbs carefully.

"Can I have the Echinacea, garlic, and cranberry please? I need a pound of the Echinacea, and half a pound of the garlic and cranberry each," she gave her request calculating that it will cost her 10,000 ryo.

"Yes miss," she got her order set, getting it in a bag for her as she was given the money and Kagome the purchases. "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"Thank you, have a good day," Kagome flashed a smile as her periwinkle eyes sparkled a little. Thankfully she still has 6500 ryo left she estimated. The day wasn't even halfway through yet and she felt successful in getting what she needs. Getting distracted by a man selling cloaks she was given an idea of how to help her patient get back to the Land of Wind. Seeing the prices on them she deflated at seeing the cheapest one cost 3000 ryo and that was for a kid. Unsure if she will need to buy more herbs or something else in the future she continued on and bumped her nose right into a solid chest. Rubbing her nose at the sudden abuse she looked up to apologize. "I'm sorry I should have been looking where I was going," she took a couple steps back and bowed a couple times quickly as the orange haired male grinned down at her.

"No problem at all, I was just seeing if I could interest you in a drink or something to refresh yourself," his voice came off as charming and the guy really looked as if he was trying to win the part as Prince Charming or something. His hair had numerous spiky strands pointing prominently up while his eyes were slanted with oval pupils.

Not expecting the invite she was surprised a moment before she caught herself. "No thanks – I have important business to attend. Sorry, I need to hurry on my way but thanks for the offer," she skirted around him and made a quick pace with her gait to get out of the village before anyone else can distract her.

Slack jawed he stood there looking at the empty spot of where she had just stood. Spinning on his heels he could see over several of the people and catch sight of her quickly weaving in and out of the crowds. With his mauve eyes narrowed in determination he wanted to figure out what could be so important as he decided to follow her. The further they went through the village and towards the outskirts the more ground she gained until he took to the rooftops while watching her flow through the thinned out crowds. She didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon as she walked down the path through the grassy plain and right into the forest. Thinking she might be from a neighboring town he was hesitant to continue but as he jumped into a tree and watched her veer off the path, going into the foliage, his curiosity grew as they went into the thicket, or more like she did while he had it much easier than her high above in the trees.

They kept going deeper and deeper still into the forest. It was obvious she had trouble finding her way and had to hunt for clues at times before they finally made it to a home built into the side of a small hill, one he had not known existed. The place only became obvious after she removed the branches and other such things from hiding the downward steps leading to the door. Judging on her purchases he could only figure she is either cooking a normal meal or tending to someone ill.

Not ready to give in he sat there waiting for her to open a window to let the outside air in but instead found smoking beginning to rise from the chimney he just noticed. He might be able to handle the rejection for a good enough cause but staking the place out with nary a clue on what is going on inside is not helping him out. It would take some time for her to come out with a couple buckets, dumping them out on the nearby vegetation before going down a path towards the nearby stream. Feeling tempted to see what is inside the place as she was just almost out of sight he had just jumped down to the ground, about to open the door when he could hear her humming on her way back, causing him to jump into another tree just as she rounded the corner with two full pails already.

He was almost bored watching her prepare the various herbs and go back and forth to the stream but it did show she did have something on her mind to do. She pulled back from the boulder, where she had ground something or other, and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Well this should be just about everything. Hopefully this will help with the infection since it is stubbornly persisting," her eyes glanced towards the cracked open door just barely able to make out his still form inside.

With a couple more breaths she gathered up her stuff and headed inside, setting them down on the table before closing the door. "At this rate all I can call you is Mr. Patient since I have no clue to what your name is," she joked to herself and set back to work.

He groaned in his sleep and she realized he is having another fevered dream. It must not be a pleasant one and she would take it away but there is little she can do in that department. "Don't worry, you will be back on your feet eventually, just give me some time and hang in there." Although he couldn't hear her she liked to think it might help soothe him as she replaced the cloth on his forehead and prepared the broth and juice. Working hard into the night her shadow had left back to the village with her unaware of their presence to begin with.

After another tiring night she finally managed to break the fever and get some rest as she slumped onto the spare futon while he got the only cot in the house. On his fifth day in her care he woke in the late morning feeling drowsy and in more pain than he recalls ever feeling in his entire life. Not even Madara had done this number on him during the war. Staring almost blankly at the ceiling to the place he couldn't determine his surroundings yet and twitching his right leg made him grit his teeth at the hot flash of searing pain. Being careful to only turn his head he looked around the place seeing the kettle over hot embers still smoking from being used recently. Though sparse the place had the primary things even if it is small in his opinion. On the other side of the place he could see the female form sleeping on a fold out futon. She looked exhausted and he guessed he has her to thank for his aid in recovering.

The black wavy locks covered most of what looked to be an attractive face from what he can tell. The locks even managed to cover her curves to some degree and act as a blanket with how long and thick they are. From what he could tell she will not be waking anytime soon undisturbed so he remained quiet, deciding to focus on what the extent of his injuries are. Judging by the pain he figured the one leg is broken meaning he won't be walking on his own two feet for a while, the rest of him felt like bruises and flesh wounds, nothing too major thankfully. Without help though it could be weeks until he sees his village again… Sunagakure.

It wasn't for a few hours that he stirred once again as he heard her moving around in the earthen shelter they have been residing in. Turning his head slightly to watch her as she prepared something or other and then walked out the door with two pails he got a better look at her. She almost appeared to be a regular woman but he wasn't about to dismiss her being a kunoichi, maybe an ally since she has been nursing him back to health. A few minutes ticked by until she re-entered the place and looked at him with startled periwinkle eyes as she just now noticed he is awake.

"Oh hello there," she seemed a bit shy if not nervous and he figured she knows he is a ninja and well aware of the fact he could turn on her in an instant even though he won't. She looked uncomfortable standing there holding the pails. "Well umm I'm Kagome. I found you unconscious about five days ago," she awkwardly started as she felt a bit thrown off at walking into the place with his unnerving gaze directly on her.

He continued to study her and was tempted to lie but decided to go with the truth but withhold some information. "I am Gaara of the Sand," he excluded his title that he might lose regardless since the elders might just assume he is dead by this point and elect a new leader.

She went further into the place, setting the pails where she needs them before turning around to shut the door for privacy after taking a glance outside. "I'm not very up-to-date on ninja affairs but I have noticed the aggressiveness of the new ninja villages, especially towards major villages like your own," she turned back around. "I really don't know if this land has been given a name yet but you are only a few miles away from where I found you. This place has a lot of swamps and forests, it sits west of the Land of Wind so hopefully that will be of some help to you."

"Why are you helping me," he needed to know, needed to gauge her answer.

"Well you didn't look like a mean person and I noticed the village you came from even though the sand in the area tipped me off as well. I guess I was hoping what I know about the Five Great Shinobi Nations is true, that your villages want to bring peace not just to your villages but to all of the Shinobi world and beyond. I would have helped you regardless of the village but it at least made me feel better and all…" she stopped her rambling and felt the heat in her cheeks as she lightly blushed.

He figured he shouldn't feel insulted that she didn't find him threatening right off the bat or more like she knows what he could be capable of but thought he looked like a good guy. As far as he can tell she might not have helped a ninja before and is now nervous about doing so and even more, an enemy ninja to this area. "Thank you for your help," he itched to sit up but didn't want to feel the pain in his leg again. "Is this your home then?"

"Hm, no it is not. I had come across it a few times and cleaned it up after coming across you. I just travel around the countryside," she felt her nerves ease up a little and began working on heating up the broth she had made for him the other night. "I'm sorry to say but this broth doesn't have the best taste to it although it has very good medicinal qualities to it. Your right leg is infected and you had been running a fever until it broke last night. Other than this I have watered down cranberry juice to help with the infection and more water that I boiled earlier to ensure its cleanliness."

"I'm sure anything you have is fine," he relaxed into the pillow and listened to her movements. "Are you traveling to anywhere particular?"

"Not really, just having an adventure I guess you could say. I help people that I come across, unfortunately everywhere I go these days I find misfortune because of all this fighting," she frowned and tested the temperature of the broth on her wrist then dished it into a bowl.

"I don't understand it," he said while looking troubled as she brought the broth over to him. "Why do so many want to go to war? Haven't they learned anything about the last war that brought about the strong alliance?"

It appeared she had been right about him; he isn't for all of this war nonsense. "I really don't know either… the ones starting it obviously haven't seen what it is doing to the surrounding villages that are getting pillaged or they don't care..."

He accepted the bowl from her and was helped to sit up a little so he can drink it down. She was right about the taste. It wasn't horrible but a few extra spices would have made it more bearable. He knows mainly the basics when it comes to healing but he could taste the different herbs in the broth and recalled their individual uses. For not being in the hospital he is in good care with her. The road to recovery will still likely be long without a medic-nin around to help him heal faster.

"I know this is sort of jumping ahead of things but I do have an idea of how you could get back to home turf without attracting a whole lot of attention," she caught his attention and wondered if he is always this calm about things. "I haven't made it yet but I was thinking of a cloak, something to help cover your identity until you make it back home," she suggested to him.

"It is a good idea, we use them often but the one I had was lost during the attack on my unit." Thinking about it he pondered if it is still intact. He hadn't gotten far so it is possible that it is still around that area.

A couple mornings later she hummed outside while sorting out the herbs she had just gotten back from gathering in the surrounding forest. In another basket she had berries and nuts she had gathered and needed to wash yet. With Gaara awake she planned to try her hand at fishing in the stream to get him some protein and other nutrients that would be good for him.

"You sure don't look too busy to grab a drink with me now," a voice said in front of her and she looked up startled at the sudden visitor.

'He must have followed me here or something. I doubt he could have just come upon me this far out into the woods,' she worried her bottom lip hoping he isn't a shinobi that belongs to a village or something. If he found out about Gaara she wasn't sure what could happen.

"Oh come on doll face, what are you hesitating for," he bent down a little at the waist until he crouched to balance on the balls of his feet.

"Why did you follow me, I already said I have important business to attend," Kagome felt a bit panicky.

"Yeah yeah you said _that_ three days ago," he got up and went over toward the earthen home where he leaned on it with a hand, "now you are out here taking your time instead of rushing around so whatever business you had must be over by now."

"No my business is not over," she felt nervous about him being so close to where Gaara is. "A guy like you is sure to gain plenty of admirers, you should go seek one of them out instead because I'm not interested in going anywhere with you," she dropped the strong hint.

He smirked at her half assed flattery. "Baby you flatter me so," he watched her blanch. "I have never seen a woman like you around so what is the harm in taking a break to enjoy some good company?"

"The harm of not getting your work done," Kagome replied without pause as he walked back over by her and looked down at the herbs. "Look I'm busy so if you can please excuse me I would like to get back to work."

"What the hell is that," he was looking over her head at something. "Wait is that an eyeball?" He made an odd face as he tried to figure it out. Stepping around Kagome and grabbing a stick he went to poke it while Kagome got distracted by what he is doing and nervous that he has now jumped on to the grass roof of the place. The eyeball began moving and crossed over Kagome, heading into the forest with him chasing after it.

Seeing her chance Kagome got up and went straight inside, quickly shutting the door as she leaned against it with a sigh. Gaara was awake and holding two fingers to one eye before he dispelled the jutsu right as that guy was about to poke it with a stick. "Wait that was you," she pieced it together and looked at his calm aqua eyes quickly checking her over.

He opened his mouth to reply but the sudden heavy footsteps approaching the place caught his attention and so with the two of them distracted he continued to gather sand, leaking it into the home through a window he cracked open. Casting his third eye technique again he was able to see things outside again and monitor from inside as well. Kagome felt the quick rapping at the door before being pushed forward as he attempted to let himself in. She finally turned around and was about to chew him out as he poked his head through the door but was instead greeted with a face full of sand hitting him hard enough that he stumble back up the steps. The sand quickly wrapped around his legs and Kagome watched it fling the guy over the treetops and out of sight with a slack jaw. He dropped his control on the sand, feeling content at his ability to still take care of intruders or more so in this case, a man harassing Kagome.

Blinking she shut the door and looked at him. "You're still dangerous when you want to be," she mumbled.

"Yes," he replied and felt less restless at this turn in events. "Does he bother you often?"

She shook her head, "No, this is only the second time. The first was when I went into the village the day before you woke up so I could get better herbs for your infection and fever." Being careful he slowly sat up and was hoping to lean against the wall for a while. "Here let me help a little," she grabbed her pillow and straightened his out behind him. Once they were both arranged comfortably he was able to lean back without moving around too much.

"Thank you," he felt better already and noticed the covers had fallen to his lap revealing his bandaged lower torso and left shoulder. The bruises and small scratches had faded; it still surprised him that they were able to do such a number on him. He had run low on chakra and the sand wasn't rising to defend him as fast as it normally would. "I've never been so beat up in my life," Gaara shared with her.

"What happened if you don't mind sharing," she settled down on the floor next to the cot.

"I was going to the Land of Fang with other shinobi of the sand in hopes of keeping the peace but with all these new villages coming about and holding a dislike towards the sand as well as my allies we never technically made it. Every day was a battle to stay alive and because I do not want the seeds of hate growing deeper we did not kill anyone and I did the best I could to defend everyone. I'm unsure if anyone made it home alive; we had been under heavy attack when the last one hit me, the same one that broke my leg. I used the last of my strength to gather all of the enemy shinobi into a ball of sand and toss it a great distance. Not long after that it was darkness," he still kept a lid on him being the Kazekage. He wasn't sure if it would make much difference now and really wasn't sure what will happen, if a team will be sent out to track him down or what.

"I'm glad I found you out there before they did," she wrapped her arms around her knees thinking about the various traps Naraku had set for them in the past. "I hope they are not all nearly so thickheaded. From what I understand the Sand and its major allies have done a lot for villages like the Hidden Waterfall, Hidden Grass, and Hidden Rain."

"We have and they are very grateful. With deeds like that we hoped it would hold some leverage. Even though it was just the Sand we were going there also as representatives of the Shinobi alliance," he knew this failure will soon be heard by the other lands if not already. War needs to be prevented but if the sand does not find him or deems him dead then it would be hard to not avoid it. "Do you have any way of getting a message out?"

"I'm sorry I don't," she looked up at him wondering what is on his mind.

It will take a lot of his strength to ensure this works but it is all he can think of doing to quell some of the possible panic going on back home. Going through the signs he made a shadow clone, startling Kagome. "I'm sending a clone back to my village. It will likely take a few days but I will know of any new information when it dispels."

"Wow I wish I could have done something like that many times," she watched the clone go out the door as it left the area immediately.

"That particular type of clone is great for spying. I just want the village to have all the details of what has taken place," and not cause an uproar. If they sent out a party for him after he gets a little better they could send a couple medics with it as well to help heal his leg but now he is also worried about Kagome. She is technically taking care of a shinobi behind enemy lines. If word got out that she saved not only a sand shinobi but the Kazekage, her life could end up in far more danger than she counted on.

"Oh I just remembered the stuff outside," she quickly hopped up and ran out the door to grab it. Kneeling down in the grass she quickly gathered the herbs back up again to take them inside. "Hey Gaara," she walked back in the door setting it on table to go through later, "do you like fish?"

"Yes I enjoy fish," he watched her.

"Okay, I'm heading out to wash the berries and do some fishing so I will probably be gone a while. Is there anything I can get you before I head out?" She looked over at him and watched as he made the same movements again creating a second clone.

"I'm fine for right now but I will send a clone to go with you and help out," he surprised her yet again as he could still be helpful even if he himself is bed ridden for right now.

"Okay," she smiled, "thank you Gaara." With a wave they were then out the door and heading to the stream after she grabbed the berries. While they were walking to the stream she looked at the clone curiously.

"Minus the fact I am a clone I am still the same person," the clone looked down at her as they continued to walk along.

Biting the inside of her cheek she kept her mouth under control from rambling on about silly stuff that Shippo would do. "I can still think of hundreds of times it would have been handy if I could do something like this but I doubt I have this chakra you guys carry." After a few more steps they were at the wide stream. Whereas she knelt down in the water to get the berries clean first, he went right into the water and looked below the surface carefully. His movements were fast and precise; before she knew it six small fish were flopping around behind her while he searched for more since they wouldn't hold a lot of meat. The trip took far less time than she thought it would and it was all in thanks to having his clone there to do the fishing portion of it. He even cleaned the fish for her and carried them back. The shinobi of this place are certainly resourceful and clever.

After arriving at the hut his clone got the fish cooking before disappearing in a puff of smoke, giving Gaara all the information it had gathered on the surrounding area through the memories it had. Reflecting over it he felt satisfied about it being a secluded area to what he could tell. After he rests a while he will send another to scout the area so he can get a better idea to what his surroundings are. With nothing better to do he watched Kagome put berries in a couple of dishes and handed him one but set hers aside for the time being and began sorting the herbs once again. "Could you teach me about those herbs," he requested as he figured knowledge of the surrounding area's plants would be useful in the future.

"Sure, just give me a second," she moved around the table getting one of each. "This first one is called goldenseal; it is spelled as one word. It is popular for its antibacterial and antiviral properties so I have been using it to help treat your wounds to keep them disinfected but it wasn't strong enough for the ones on the leg. It can be used for a sinus infection or mouth ulcers and stimulates bile. It can also be used for diarrhea, parasites, and peptic ulcers. This herb is bitter in taste."

He nodded and examined the plant to keep it in mind for the future should he ever need it. Going over to the herbs she bought a few days ago she grabbed a flower with the root still attached. "This is Echinacea; I bought this at the village a few days ago. It helps to improve the immune system and is taken at the first sign of infection such as a cold, gum inflammation, or sinus. It has a numbing sensation that can help relieve cold sores and can be used alone as an anti-septic but combining it with goldenseal makes it even stronger. This herb can also be prepared to treat against insect bites. Unfortunately you need to take it often enough for it to do any good."

Grabbing the cranberries she figured he might know about them but who knows. "Cranberries are good for healthy aging, cardiovascular health, preventing tooth decay, wounds, diarrhea, urinary disorders, infection, and stomach ailments." Setting the cranberries down Kagome picked up the orange root and held it up for his perusal. "This is turmeric, it has a lot of uses and many use it as a main staple to their diet as a spice for their food. It can treat arthritis, cuts and wounds, lupus, pain, psoriasis, and rheumatoid arthritis. It can also be used to stop smoking, in longevity tonics, dental and oral care, in the kitchen, to keep your vision healthy, and for nutrition so its properties are analgesic, anti-inflammatory, antibacterial, antifungal, aromatic, cholagogue, cordial, depurative, and hepatic."

"Wormwood," she picked it up, "has been used since ancient times. It is great for anti-inflammatory, and reduces fevers. As a tea it can be taken before meals to stimulate digestions and prevent heartburn and gas or even boost energy. It is also a powerful worming agent to expel tapeworms, threadworms, and especially roundworms from dogs, cats, and their humans. I wouldn't use it for parasites since it can be unpleasant to both the host and parasite. Some use it as an ingredient in herbal cleansing formulations."

"This is Thyme; you have probably had it in your food before. It is really great as a cough and cold remedy. Thyme acts both as an expectorant to clear the lungs of congestion and as a antitussive, calming coughing spasms. As a tea it will settle the stomach, help you sleep, soothe a sore throat, relieve aches and pains, and encourage your body to sweat, helping to eliminate toxins and bring down a fever. Thyme oil can be used to treat cuts and wounds to prevent and treat infections when diluted with a carrier oil." Seeing him look so interested in all of this made her feel good since she has studied herbs a lot due to Kaede's influence and was happy to find them around here where she can continue to learn more about new herbs while using ones she already knows. "I have also been using garlic for both cooking and medicinal purposes. It can be used externally to ward off bugs, improve immune function, is antibacterial, and also good for diarrhea."

With empty hands now she turned back to the cooking and sorting the herbs as he studied each of them carefully. "I will show you how I prepare them since that is a major factor in their uses. Like for instance garlic is best used raw medicinally," she spent a few minutes working on her task at hand while sneaking glances over to Gaara. Once the herbs were set out properly how she wanted them she checked the fish. "Food is done," she grabbed the sticks from the fire.

With a filling lunch in their bellies she watched him drift off to rest but she could tell he wasn't deeply asleep. After so many days of tending to him she felt gross about not properly cleaning up. She ground up a turmeric root to use in a little bit and carried it with her down to the stream along with her small sack. Since money is tight on her end she hasn't been able to afford washing up at a bath house and instead opted for going to the stream. Taking a look around her she checked her surroundings for anyone watching and then slowly took off her top. Gaara woke up back at the house and used his third eye technique to see where she went off to and after not seeing her right outside he moved the eye down the path to the stream. If he had eyebrows they would have shot into his hairline as he came across her dropping her top to the ground and beginning to untie the obi around her skirt and let it fall. With pink cheeks he stopped the technique, letting the eyeball fall to ground in a heap of sand causing Kagome to look around behind her at the sudden noise. He hadn't really seen anything but knowing that she is now probably out there in the cold water nude in a far more petite body than he realized was enough to keep him feeling embarrassed.

Her baths were always quick these days when all she has had is the cold water to chill her to the bone. Rinsing quickly and doing any necessary shaving she was not fully prepared for the near brain freeze she got after dunking her head. With the remaining turmeric powder that hadn't been used for oral hygiene she scrubbed her face and arm pits. Thankfully in her bag she does have shampoo but that is about it. When she was finally done she grabbed her towel and got out of the freezing water wrapping the towel around her and squeezing the excess water from her locks. "Sooo coldddd," she felt thankful for the slight humidity in the heated air.

Whirling her hair up into a bun she sat at the bank and began scrubbing her clothes. If she can at least get any bad odors out of them she will be grateful for that. Her outfit makes her think of how gypsy women would dress with the layered skirt and billowy top tucked into it even though it is really just the worn out top to her priestess robes. The pants were ruined so she washed them and used them as bandages for different ones she has come across in her travels. The days of jumping through a magical well that will transport her back home to the modern era where she has all of the modern day conveniences were over. Sure they have that stuff here but back home they were already bought… here she is lucky if she can find something to do to earn money. Speaking of which she needs to figure something out, maybe make a trip into the village and see if anyone is hiring so she can earn money. How can she expect to take care of Gaara when she doesn't even have enough food or money for herself… really she would love to avoid whoever that man is too but tomorrow she should make her trip while Gaara is doing fine.

Just like the river before her, life has a tendency to move forward with every second of the day. Having scrubbed her clothes the best she could her task was almost done. Now it was time to get a move on and put on her spare shorts. With only bandages and a thin shirt left she bound her chest the old fashioned way then donned the shirt. Her skin heated up when she entered the small clearing in front of the earthen home and with a couple branches stabbed into the ground she had her clothes set out to dry while she takes a small nap of her own.

In the forest high above her in the trees sat the guy from earlier wearing a scowl on his face. After nursing his bruised ego he had come back and watched the place, not aware she had been down at the stream getting washed up. She didn't look like a ninja and didn't do anything that screamed out kunoichi. Her face was just as surprised as his when sand attacked him and she didn't appear to have any knowledge about that weird eyeball either so that meant either someone else is watching her or they are the one she is tending to inside of the place. Being a mercenary he doesn't have any real ties but if a ninja village gets established here then he will likely join it and make jounin right away. A jutsu like that with sand is one he has only ever heard about and he was certain it was always a singular person but he would have to check with his sources to figure out just what is going on and who exactly had attacked him. If it is a ninja from the sand then that almost makes them his enemy but not quite.

Down below him the sand formed an eyeball again as the sun stopped shining from directly above making it slightly cooler in the area. She was still resting peacefully in the sun; her skin had begun to gain a golden glow. He could cancel her out as the sand user if she is still resting unaware but he could not tell where the sand is being activated from. He wondered if perhaps she has caught the interest of another male and they are keeping tabs on her while also keeping any competition in check.

The sun sat lower in the sky and the change in temperature roused her awake from the snooze. With a stretch her tank top hiked up over a toned abdomen, revealing even more skin up to her small waist. Covering a yawn she rolled her shoulders and sat back taking a look around her. Reaching a hand over to check her clothes they were still slightly damp, well the top was whereas the skirt was still very wet. "I really should have gotten that done a lot earlier," Kagome grumbled and figured she would have to make do with what she has on. Getting up from the grass she brushed the dirt off her front and headed inside. Gaara appeared to be still asleep so she quietly grabbed the basket and headed out with her bow and quiver of arrows. With a small hum she went in the direction she had found Gaara. Maybe it was a bit of a foolish decision but she wanted to try and find anything of use to him from the battle and double check the area for survivors from his unit.

Thankfully with all the bugs out the garlic was working wonders on repelling the bugs just like she hoped it would do. This far into the forest the only sounds she can here is ones of nature. Kagome hiked a little further and found the fallen tree on the trail that Gaara had collapsed on. 'Let's see, it should be around here somewhere,' her eyes scanned the area before searching around in the brush. Following the signs of a battle she could see where the trees took damage far above her and there dangling from a branch was exactly what she was looking for. 'Go figure,' she thought sourly, 'I find exactly what I am looking for and it is high up there.'

Accepting defeat she turned another way going down a trail with more berry bushes. 'I will just have to let Gaara know where it is and he can probably send a clone with me to go get it,' she collected berries while keeping a move on. Hearing movement around her in the woods and branches creaking up above she paused much like a deer, straining her ears she listened carefully and heard another creak in the branches before looking up and seeing a thick net drop down on her. Falling to the ground under the weight she let go of the basket and tried to push it off her. "Hey let me go! What's the big idea?!" Several shinobi dropped down from the branches and she could see it wasn't the symbols of any of the villages that are trying to achieve peace. "Get this thing off of me!"

"Drag her back to camp for interrogation," one of the guys ordered out. She began kicking and screaming but found her hefted over a big guys back like a sack of potatoes before they took to the trees, passing right by what is probably Gaara's cape.

Gaara sat in the bed having woken when she shut the door. The day grew late and he felt worried about her being out there in the dark. Using a clone and the third eye technique he looked around for her right outside the place and headed down by the stream. She wasn't in either of those places so he was feeling even more concerned. The basket of berries was gone and it was his one last clue to where she might have gone. Going down a trail he had noticed earlier he could just barely tell in the dark that berry bushes are trailing along this path. Seeing his clone stop he watched it bend over and pick up the missing basket. Studying the ground he could see drag marks heading in one direction before they disappeared. Someone took her and he is not about to let them keep her. Going into the trees the clone was followed by the eyeball. He came across his cape and grabbed it from the branch then continued on after he had tied it around him.

The smell of a campfire was in the air so he slowed down as the noises of different people talking were coming from the same direction. After a few more trees they could look down and see Kagome tied to a tree looking irritated. Down below some would either joke about making her their wife while another would speak of ways to kill her. It disgusted him; he doubted she did anything to deserve their ire.

"So woman, what is it going to be? Should we just start cutting off those pretty little fingers," a burly man leered at her waving a rusty kunai in her face.

"Oh shut it Jax," a woman spit a seed at his butt making him grab it and turn to glare at her.

"What is your problem wench," he growled over at her.

"She was brought here to be interrogated for being over by where we battled the sand shinobi, not for us to dismember her. The woman isn't even a citizen, has no identification, and was apprehended foraging for berries, give the gal a break it isn't like she is a wanted fugitive," the lady lectured from where she relaxed against a stump. "Just cut her loose already."

A couple of the guys grumbled. "Man we have been out here for days and finally find a source of entertainment now you want us to let it go, what a party pooper."

"Cut the crap Wika," she gave him a heated look. "We are here to make sure that sand unit is gone not harass the locals."

"I don't see why she has to go anywhere. I'm bringing her back to the village and marrying this little lady," another guy looked at her with hearts in his eyes and she cringed in return. "I always wanted to come home to a cute little wife like her."

"We are not here to look for potential marriage candidates either!" She threw a bottle of alcohol into the fire making the guys jump as it exploded with flames and Kagome flinch from her spot. Standing up in irritation she stalked around the fire to where Kagome is, putting everyone on edge when she came down on her with a kunai. After a heart stopping moment the rope fell to the ground. "Go ahead and get going," a few of the guys were about to protest but were shut up with a single scathing look their way.

"Thank you," she whispered and hurriedly walked away into the foliage.

Not far from the camp she almost screamed when someone grabbed her in the dark and began carrying her bridal style. With a simple hush she was able to see Gaara and assumed it to be a clone. Wrapping her arms around him she rested her head on his vest. No words were said between them and she was nearly asleep by the time they reached the house. After setting Kagome down the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving behind the cloak and she went inside seeing Gaara looking relieved to see her as she hung the cloak up on a coat tree.

"Those shinobi took you," he had been afraid she would get caught up in his affairs.

"Yes but they couldn't prove I had been associating with any sand shinobi," she watched him nod.

Seeing her tired face he knew the energy she gained from dozing off outside had left her. "You should rest; anything else can wait until morning."

"No I need to check your leg, an infection can be deadly and I don't want a fever to set in again," she walked over to start the fire up again. It is a good thing she has gotten the hang of doing this. Gaara watched her work on making a fire the old fashioned way. Once the fire was lighting the place she went over to him and knelt down moving the blanket to reveal the leg and all of its bloodiness. "This will probably hurt taking the bandages off. The bone had gone right through the skin. The only good news I have is that it was a clean break so that means it will heal faster rather than another type of break."

"You're well versed in healing," he could see a tint of red rise to her cheeks. "Although a medic-nin is well versed as well in herbal remedies they focus a lot on having their healing chakra too."

"I have never really practiced," she gently began to unroll the bandage. "I used to fight, an archer and was starting to learn how to heal and create barriers when I was separated from everyone. Those were certainly some interesting times." The smile on her lips caught his attention. "They are all fine I'm sure just like I am. You know if this place wasn't so far from the village it would be a nice place settle down in but I don't want to always be in parts where there is constant battles. After traveling so much I think once you are back on your feet I'm going to see what the more peaceful areas are like."

"It would make me feel better," he had no plans of leaving her in this area.

Tugging on the gauze it was stuck together by the crusted blood. "I'm sorry if this hurts," she watched him grip the blanket in preparation as she pulled the bandage hearing it rip in places. Pulling the blanket she bundled it up a little to elevate his leg. "I'm going to lift your leg," she gave him a quick warning before successfully getting it in the new position. He only gave a slight moan then took a deep breath as she gave him time to adjust. When she got back going on the bandages and reached the wound she tried wetting the bandage to make it easier on him. The scabs stuck to the gauze and Kagome cringed knowing this must sting. Puss oozed out, a noticeable sign of the infection still there. Grabbing a rag quick she caught puss and blood with it before it could make it to the cot or squirt around. "With the right material I could make a cast for you. I need to go into the village tomorrow so I will see if I can find them there."

"I would rather you not go with those shinobi around," he frowned at the thought of her traveling even further away.

"Don't worry; I won't be going in that direction. If you are to get better and not live off of fish, broth, and berries then I need to go. Just get plenty of rest while you can, I'm sure life won't always be so simple," she gently squeezed to get more puss out and he winced. Belatedly she realized that she forgot to get the water boiling. Standing up from her work she set about to get the pail of water into a different kettle and over the fire. Going over to the table she prepared the goldenseal and Echinacea into a powder while the water heated up then steeped it into boiling hot water for fifteen minutes roughly. During that time she also warmed a fish up for him to eat and readied the thyme as well to help manage any pain. Hopefully her hard work will pay off well.

He drank the bitter tea mixture and she wished she had honey to help with the taste but hadn't thought of it beforehand. Now that she thinks about it there were studies in her time showing the benefits of honey being used. "How did I not think of it before, tomorrow I'm getting honey. Honey is great for bitter drinks, helping to heal wounds among other things so it is antibacterial. I can't believe I had forgotten about that," she stirred the mixture to make a salve for his wound.

"Kagome I thought you would forget about going all the way into town. I'm sure we will both be fine living off what the forest provides," he took one last gulp and finished the tea, being handed a little cranberry juice.

"Some of this was only found in the village and the berry bushes are nearly bare. I don't feel right taking it all. Oh no the berries," she turned towards the door, "I dropped the basket," she began making her way towards the door but sand wrapped around her waist, stopping her from further steps.

"Absolutely not, the berries can wait until morning," he could see she wasn't too happy about waiting.

"But the birds might eat them all by then or something else," Kagome protested knowing he needs the vitamins they can give him.

He may never know just how much she has already done for him, the least he can do is try to keep her safe and not take so many risks. "In the morning," his voice was firm and so was the sand's hold on her. "You were already harassed by that man this morning and abducted tonight. Right now I am well, so relax and we will worry about tomorrow after we rest."

Pouting just a little she could see he has no problem taking charge of things when he feels the need. "I thought I was supposed to be taking care of you."

"You are but I can still look after you," he was amused just as he is serious. If she needs a little reminding or persuasion he is fine with doing both.

Seeing the salve she grabbed her things and went back to tending to his knee. Gaara relaxed back and felt better now that she has settled back over by him. Through heavy lidded eyes he studied her heart shaped face with shapely eyebrows and thick black lashes framing bright periwinkle eyes set over a petite nose. Her pink lips were often abused by those white pearl teeth just as they are doing right now. If not for the fact she is concentrating on his leg right now he would be stopping it but he instead figured he would have a chance to stop that habit later.

His eyes trailed down a slender neck to the nicely toned shoulders leading to an equally toned body he has seen more of due to the outfit she is currently wearing. Her well-endowed chest he couldn't help but notice is wrapped with bandages as a temporary binding. He thought women usually wore bras but she doesn't appear to be someone who has a whole lot of money so he could only figure it ripped or something. Judging from the muscles of her arms she has decent upper body strength and already mentioned she is an archer. Getting down to her waist he wasn't sure if it was naturally so trim or if she hasn't been eating well enough, he will have to be the judge of that as the days go by. At this point he has a day or more until he knows what is going to take place from here but that isn't all, it will take some time to get a group together and get them here. Their isn't many who can take on this trip right now so he might have some wait time ahead of him before he sees anyone showing up here.

Taking his eyes away from her after they lingered on her hips and shapely butt he tried to ignore that he was appreciating her body. It wasn't often he is around anyone so much and not in such a way. Thinking of other women he had to admit he has seen his fair share of attractive women but he has never really thought about it before. Having one nursing him back to health is the wet dream of many men. It took years for him to even have one simple dream, he can't recall ever fantasizing about anyone or anything specific in such a way. Life for him had never been what others consider normal so he could only attribute things to that fact. Others are already in relationships, even settling down with kids but he has yet to make that move and really he has no clue when he will ever make it.

With a soft exhale he could see she was almost done wrapping his leg. Her hands remained careful and sure with her actions. Finding the other end poking out Kagome tied it off looking worn out. After covering a yawn she gave him a sleepy smile. "All done for tonight. I think it is well past the time to turn in for the night, right?"

"Yes," he could see she was set to just drop into bed as she got up and stretched. Helping him to lie back down until he was comfortable and getting the blanket out from under his leg she instead slipped her pillow under there since elevation would be good for it.

"Goodnight Gaara," she basically tucked him in.

"Goodnight Kagome," he mumbled tiredly feeling drained as his chakra has yet to recover from the drain it took when he was battling his way back home trying to keep the unit safe. Not until morning would he realize she gave up her pillow for his benefit or that he had never seen her eat anything outside of lunch. When he did wake it was to an empty place with a note next to him along with fish, fruit, tea, juice, water, and nuts. With a frown he realized she had somehow managed to not wake him when she left this morning so he was unable to talk her out of it or even just prevent her from going. Not that happy about it he used the sand to crack open the window ahead of him so he can keep track of time through the daylight outside.

In town Kagome had already caught the eye of a certain someone as she looked around for honey and a part time or temporary job. Seeing a grocery store she entered it and found the honey, later at 500 ryo less she was back out on to the street with her purchase hoping to find what she needs and maybe something else for him to eat. Catching sight of a few flyer boards posted around the village she looked one over and almost cringed at some of the jobs that were posted. From barmaid to modeling she didn't have much for options. Thinking it over carefully she would need the cash right away and couldn't guarantee being in town often enough to be tending a bar for so many hours. Taking a chance she grabbed the modeling one and followed the directions on it. With no clue to what kind of modeling it is going to be she really hoped it wasn't something horrible.

She finally made her way to a shop probably halfway through the morning. On a hungry stomach she approached the counter and showed the clerk the flyer. "Hi I was seeing about this job flyer," she set it down.

"Be right back," the girl said and went into the back bringing a middle aged woman out that looked like a former Diva in her opinion.

"Hm," she put her spectacles up to her eyes and started looking Kagome over with a critical look. "Go put on this outfit so I can get a better look at you without all of these layers," she referred to the skin covering outfit. Seeing the girl set some clothes on the counter she picked it up and was shown to a fitting room. The shorts were skin tight and barely covered her butt and the shirt more like a bikini or bra. Uncomfortable walking out there with so little on Kagome tugged on the clothing wishing it would cover more than it does. Back out in view of the girl and woman, plus any customers who may be in the shop or wander in she felt indecent. "My my," the woman said but said little else. "You sure are a petite little thing. Hmm…" she kept looking her over making Kagome feel nervous for obvious reasons. "You will do just fine. Now I have a clothing line I need someone to model but I also have an event to attend in three days where I will need you to strut down a catwalk in my best outfit. I will pay you 25,000 ryo for a photoshoot today and after the event I will pay you 30,000 ryo, are you interested?"

The job offer was more than she was expecting and really she wasn't sure about the whole catwalk thing. "I will take it but what does the outfit consist of that I would need to wear?" She wasn't about to embarrass the lady who is saving her from needing to take a barmaid job.

"Oh yes that is right, I should test you for that portion of it. Come right this way," she turned back down the hallway leading her to the back of the place and grabbed out this shiny green outfit and a fake red flower hair pin. "Put this on in the same room you were in," she instructed, leading her back to the room and setting it on the hooks.

"Okay," she said and started stripping after the door shut. Looking it over it was a lot more like Victoria Secret with the embroidered forest green top filled with shiny fake pearls and matching bottoms with a long, flowing skirt that attaches to it, and half sleeves that billow out near the wrists. Hoping she isn't going to be completely in what looks like a bikini or underwear line she pulled the outfit on one piece at a time before coming out and being led to the back room once again. The lady put the flower in her hair like the Hawaiians wear them and proceeded to load her up in silver bangles around her wrists and ankles then several layered necklace and heavy earrings, along with clip-ons to go on the top of the shell on her ears. "Okay now strut your stuff, imagine you're a goddess of nature walking into a sparkling sea," she set the scene.

"No shoes," she questioned, hoping she is right about that.

"No, a goddess of nature does not walk around strutting like some bimbo," she was adamant on this goddess picture she is to exert to her fake audience.

Instead of picturing just the sparkling sea she pretended she could see her family and friends splashing in the waves. Walking down the white cloth that served as a fake stage she gave a brilliant smile to display her uplifted feelings at the visual, did the traditional poses at the end of it then turned back to walk up to where she started. The lady had watched critically and after several repeats she was happy and Kagome had the job. Outfit after outfit she was in, it would appear the lady is big into ballroom dancing, especially the tango so Kagome found herself in all sorts of dresses and outfits posing in the lady's photo area until she was done with it all.

"Good, very good indeed," she looked over the photos with a smile. "Here you go dear, 25,000 ryo just like I said. Please be back here in three days early in the morning ready to head out with me," she opened her purse and took out the money for Kagome to receive.

Outside it was already getting late in the day and Kagome had a feeling Gaara is not going to be pleased about her being gone all day or even take any excuse she can come up with for why she took so long. Going through the stalls once again she purchased some vegetables, beef, and medicinal supplies before taking the trek home. Entering the door to the temporary home her patient was looking at her with hard eyes. "Hope you're hungry," she meekly said.

"I was just about to send clones out to search for you," the black around his eyes helped to heighten the angry look in his eyes.

"Sorry," she tried but he remained unchanged as he sat there with folded arms.

"If this village is really such a distance away that it takes you a whole day to go there and back, then I don't want you going there. The forest has been providing plenty to survive off of; my clones will do the hunting and gathering for us instead." He had such finality to his tone that it almost covered the worry that was weaved in there.

"Gaara it isn't that far, I just had a lot to do while there and wanted to make good use of my time," she wasn't about to make him feel bad or indebted to her because she took a good paying gig.

"My life isn't on the line and for the amount of herbs you used yesterday I should be fine for several days. You don't realize how much danger you are in having me here. If not for the chakra exhaustion I would have sent out a clone hours ago. Even without the broken leg I most likely would not be able to walk for another day or so because of it." For as upset as he is she was amaze he hasn't blown his stack but instead still remained calm and collected.

"I do know the danger Gaara but I also know you could be someone that might have a crucial effect on the events going on so I saved you not just because you are injured but because of that too." She surprised him with what her other thoughts have been, how she could see that his life might have a significant effect on things. "Don't forget I have seen my fair share of battles and have had my own enemies to deal with in the past. When it comes down to it I can hold my own just fine," she insisted although she has yet to realize her bow and quiver are missing.

"You don't realize the reason why they are sticking around this area is to see if they can find any survivors of my unit. I am the Kazekage of the Sand Village Kagome. They wanted to take my unit out because I was in it," he surprised her right back with that information he had originally been withholding. "I don't know who lived, died, or was captured from my unit but I am not adding you to the latter two of it."

With knitted eyebrows she decided she didn't care in the past to how she spoke to Sesshoumaru so she isn't about to treat Gaara any different. Right now he is her patient and she will do what it takes to keep him alive and get him healthy. "The decision to help you was mine to begin with and I accepted all danger and other possibilities the moment I reached you. If I die it is not your fault, you will not be to blame because I took you on as my patient not caring about the circumstances. As my patient I will see fit to do what is right for you and for right now you will just have to accept that," she huffed and turned from him, getting ready to prepare the meal as her stomach gave a protest that was more painful than it was loud. Setting the food on the table she cut the beef and veggies up to make shish-kabobs while heating up the rest of the water to make his tea once again.

Gaara couldn't believe she is so stubborn but most of all she still talked back to him even after finding out that he is a lord, a powerful ninja village leader. It wasn't so much as egotistical as it was surprising that she talked back to him and she even decided the fact he is her patient means more to her than his status. Usually he receives nothing but respect from those who are not his enemy and though she was being a bit on the disrespectful side it wasn't enough to get a rise out of him. This woman is clearly headstrong and won't just roll over just because he says so. Dropping the topic for now he was content that she is in her original clothing and had arrived safely back. He could at least hope she won't be making any more trips to the village for a while now.

After the food was cooked up and spiced to the best of her ability she ate in silence deciding to hold her tongue on the trip she will be making to the village in a few days. By then he will likely have forgotten his upset to some degree and that will allow her to get out of the place with no problem if he doesn't know she is going back… not until he reads her note. Once they were both done eating she set to work on his leg with fresh bandages to dress them with and a salve mixed with honey. Puss was still coming out but it wasn't as much as the other days so she felt good with the progress as she began to dress it.

Feeling the long day weighing on her and finally getting food in her stomach she didn't bother making small talk when she is so worn out from that modeling gig in town. Gaara had studied her while she tended to him, his gaze picking her apart while he tried to find answers. She was the first one asleep, he didn't seem all that tired yet so she turned in ahead of him and was soon out like a light.

The early morning sunshine helped to wake her and she was already thinking about a nap later on out front after last night's chill had kept her from sleeping soundly. Gaara looked flush with fever when she was up earlier and so she covered him with her blanket. With a trip to the river and a couple fall in's her clothing was set out to dry once again as she donned the other outfit and began cooking breakfast. For him she had basically soup with beef, vegetables, and herbs. Just in case she added a stick of fish on the side along with a bowl of berries. He wasn't very with it that morning so she just patiently watched him eat until he was too tired to carry on and left about half the food uneaten.

'It must be the infection causing him to fall ill again,' she gathered his dishes and set them on the table. Walking over to where he was already falling back to sleep she rearranged the pillows again so he can lie down, then made sure he was tucked in. She isn't sure if the nights will still continue to get so chilly and wasn't too keen on making another trip to the village for more blankets. Seeing the cape on the coat rack she grabbed it, bringing it to the river for washing where it can then set out and dry. The heavy material should help him stay warm later on. Right now the sun is shining brightly on this party cloudy day making it nice out. Once noon passed and she had gotten him to eat once again she rested out on the grass content to rest out there and catch up on her lost sleep. She slept until close to evening, howls in the distance met her ears at first until one much closer gave her a start.

Sitting up with her heart thumping she scanned the surrounding forest before slowly standing up. More howls were around her and she took a few side steps over to the clothes, grabbing her shirt and skirt before looking up and locking eyes with amber ones as she timidly reached for the cloak. Like a nervous rabbit she stood there feeling a bit frightened about these wolves. This pack is not Koga's and she has no InuYasha to defend her and a sick Gaara on her hands. Grabbing the cloak the wolf growled and she bolted to the house, tripping down the steps and pushing the door open and slamming it shut. The weight of the wolf barreling into it nearly sent her sprawling forward but she pushed on the door until she could lock it with the wooden beam. Scratching came from the window as it pawed at it and she slammed it shut right on their snout making it yelp before growling viciously. 'Great… now what am I supposed to do,' she glanced over at Gaara seeing he had woken up to all the noise around him. Whether he sensed the danger outside or could see the panic on her face she wasn't sure but one of them tipped him off. Howls were all around outside, the rest of the pack coming out of the forest and apparently they either felt they would make a great meal or they wanted the meat she worked so hard to get.

Gaara sat up feeling tired but could tell danger lurked outside. Closing one eye with two fingers over it he concentrated and made the eyeball, taking a look around to see a normal wolf pack although it was odd they are so adamant on attacking them. Manipulating the sand to rise out of the ground he piled branches and other things in front of the windows while making a whip of sand and cracking it on the rump of the wolf by the window Kagome stood at. She heard it yelp and run away from the window.

Another wolf charged and chomped down on the sand whip, getting nothing more than a ton of sand in his mouth for his efforts. As Gaara built up more sand he kept them busy and away from the place. Once set he made a sand clone to use the whip to grab hold of the first wolf it would see and spin it around and off into the woods. From inside the place Kagome could see sand going into his pocket pulling something out. Outside the clone was being attacked but at the same time it was capturing the wolves until several of them were upon it. Sand fell away revealing the papers that the wolves would have no clue they should be wary of or what they could do. On Gaara's command they began burning and at the same time they exploded sending the wolves high tailing it to the woods injured enough that they won't be back tonight.

Kagome felt a little guilty that he had to protect them while injured and ill. "Sorry Gaara," she walked over and felt his forehead, "you should get back to resting."

Not seeing any further threats in the nearby woods he relaxed and the sand dropped to the ground. "Don't be sorry," he breathed out.

"Well since you are up do you want to finish your food from earlier," she knew it to be close to supper time anyways.

"I'm not hungry right now," he answered and began to lie back down. Kagome nodded and watched him get comfortable.

She listened to the fire crackle as he rested. The chill has already set in and she had already pulled her other top on while the skirt and cloak hung from the coat tree near the fireplace still drying. Hopefully he will be warm enough with the layers on him and she wants to see him eat more before she tended to his leg. Pulling her futon closer to the fireplace she rested her head on her arms and stared into the flames.

'This is the longest I have had company,' her thoughts wandered around. 'It has been 9 days now and who would think so much could happen… scratch that I'm not one to talk.' Not much else happened that night other than watching him eat more and taking care of his leg. The wound looked better and she upped the dosage in his tea but thankfully the honey helped with the taste. He was back to sleep before she could even tie the bandage up and she settled back down in front of the fire after finding string to tie the windows shut as a precautionary measure.

As another day shined outside she was slow to move after waking different times to tend to the fire. Flopping back down on to the futon after seeing Gaara still resting she was tempted to lay in the sun but the wolves from yesterday were still on her mind making her hesitant to even go out. Legs chilled she checked her skirt and found it finally dry. Grabbing it off the hook after getting up she pulled it on glad she can feel some warmth coming back to her. Kagome was content to ignore her stomach and head off to dreamland.

Gaara could see her resting close to the dying fire with her back to it. He sat up and used the sand to get the fire going again and start the water. Itching to do something other than just lay in bed all day he decided to give an idea of his a shot. Gathering sand around his leg as a temporary cast he then moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Forming crutches next he was slow to stand on his good leg then began taking his first step while keeping his bad leg bent. It took a minute but he was soon able to walk over to the door and remove the wood keeping it shut. Doing a transformation jutsu to change his hair to black and get rid of the kanji along with give him clothes he finally felt the sunshine on his face when the sand opened the door for him. It was risky but he felt refreshed and after holding his bladder for so long he knows he needed relief and would like to wash up.

Above him in a tree mauve eyes watched with a frown as her patient was finally revealed but not who he had thought it would be. 'This is who she has been so busy tending to? They don't match the description I have been given but then again this could be a simple transformation jutsu. This guy is likely the same one to have attacked me with the sand and be using the eyeball technique that I have seen twice now.' Seeing him hobble to the stream and take care of business he watched as he sent sand back in the hut while closing an eye with two fingers. Moments later a pail and rag came out to join him at the river confirming this is definitely the ninja behind that sand attack. That manipulation of the sand is what kept him from buying the physical looks.

"I know you are up there," his aqua eyes looked right up at him and it wasn't until he looked closer that he realized sand particles were around him. "I will only say this once, leave her alone. Harassment is not something I will put up with."

"Really and how do you plan on keeping me away from her? As far as I see it she is just nursing you back to health. I bet you are a sand shinobi too," he couldn't be scared of a man with a broken leg hobbling around on crutches.

"Don't test me, I will protect her," he cast his eyes into the water watching it rush over the rocks and pebbles in the bottom as fish swam by.

"A ninja with a broken leg threatening a mercenary… think again," he laughed at that.

Not in the least phased by his laughter, the man above him has no clue he doesn't require his legs to move. Gathering the sand around him and snaking it up the tree using his blind spots. In the span of five seconds he had restricted the male's movements and stood before him using his desert suspension and slugged him in the face. "Like I said, don't test me," he narrowed his eyes into a piercing glare.

"Umphh," he felt his head snap around. Eyes opening to look into his gaze he faced him getting a good frontal look at who he now considers his competition. "Stupid sand boy, think you can come to my homeland and try to take charge of things. If I want to pursue someone I'm going to and I have chosen her. Feeling threatened I take it," he gave him a cocky look.

"Handicapped or not I can still protect her no problem. I am a shinobi, a broken leg means nothing to me," he created several sand kunai aimed at him in warning, not moving a single muscle to do it.

"Pff," the guy scoffed and Gaara backed up letting his sand release him.

Returning back to the boulder he had been resting on Gaara let the warning sink into the man's thick skull. Hearing Kagome come out shouting into the woods looking for him he surprised her by using his eye technique to wrap the sand around her and bring to where he sat. Her mouth was a little slack and he smiled at her as he sat her down beside him. "Shh, we're not alone," he whispered, glad she had not used his name.

Looking at him sharply she understood, giving him a slight nod as the sand snaked around her waist pulling her closer to his side. Seeing the slight flush on her cheeks he raised a hand to feel her forehead feeling her clammy skin. "You're running a fever. Why were you not wearing a blanket or using a pillow," he wasn't happy that she doesn't seem to be taking good enough care of her health.

"You were ill and your leg needs elevation," she tried pulling away but the sand wouldn't let her.

"Kagome I appreciate everything you have done for me but don't jeopardize your own health," he held her face studying her in the open daylight. 'She is even more attractive out here,' he couldn't stop the thought from crossing his mind. Noticing his actions he let her go, turning his eyes to the water instead.

She almost didn't know it was Gaara she was being brought to but the sand and his eyes gave it away. Seeing him in disguise she had to say he is attractive but prefers his red locks and the kanji on his forehead. She noticed he even gave himself eyebrows to throw anyone off further. Seeing the bandages around his chest she figured now would be a good time to check on those wounds. "I'm going to check on the wounds to your torso. They might be nearly healed by now." She grabbed the knot trying to undo it when the sand intercepted and severed it for her. Thankful for the help she began undoing the bandages revealing more of his muscled body. Having seen plenty of attractive men in all manner of states she felt flustered by him even when she was cleaning him off and dressing his wounds. A couple of the deeper wounds were still scabbed over but looked to be healing well. "You will still need to take care to not open these wounds but all of them appear to be doing great."

Smiling at her from over his shoulder as he brought his good leg up to his chest to relax further he said, "It is because I have a great healer," he praised.

"Are you planning to spend the day out here then," she questioned getting the feeling he doesn't want to be cooped up.

"Not all of it but I will be venturing out more. For now I think it is time you get some rest while I take care of things for a change," he already knew they would butt heads over this.

"Hey mister, I already said you are going to need to accept that I'm going to do what is right for you," her mouth opened up just as he predicted.

"Then what am I supposed to be doing because as far as I see it I'm well and you are ill," he caught her hand as she was gathering the old bandages. "Now it is time for you to rest and take some medicine as well." Using her hand he made signs to create two clones, one to carry her back to the place and another to gather nourishment from the surrounding forest. Smiling at hearing her protest all the way back to the place he returned to staring at the water, still able to see the orange hair of the male in the tree up above. "Enjoy trying to get her from me, it isn't happening."

Glaring down through the branches he had to admit, this guy is tough for being so handicapped. "We will see," he finally left and headed home as he could see it would serve no productive purpose to remain other to annoy one another.

The rest of the day Gaara had done well to prepare the broth just as she had and take care of the provisions while she rested. Around the place he cleaned the bedding and blankets, using the sand to squeeze out excess moisture and drape it up high in a tall tree to get plenty of sunlight so it dries better. Logs for the fire were running low so he also had a clone take care of that while he kept an eye on the surroundings for anymore ninja of any type running around. By nightfall he was sitting at the table eating before he will use the turmeric powder to clean his mouth.

Waking the next morning he was greeted to an empty place with Kagome nowhere around the perimeter… Not happy with the disappearance he found a note from her… she had gone to the village once again. Making the signs he sent a clone to find her.

Knocking on the door to the shop Kagome stood freshly shaven and washed for the big day. Footsteps inside led to the door and her temporary employer opened the door. "Good you're finally here. I thought I said come early," she snipped at her and Kagome stood puzzled for a second, seeing the sun still not over the hills in the distance.

"I though sunrise would be early, I'm sorry I misunderstood," she bowed quickly and followed her in.

"We have no time for all of that," she hurried her after noticing her make a bow in apology, "I meant before the crack of dawn," she finally elaborated. Wisely keeping her mouth shut Kagome was rushed to the very back room down the stretch of halls and shown the luggage they will be taking. The lady looked her over real good, feeling her hair and everything. "Don't you have enough money to take proper care of yourself," she eyed a few split ends. "Good thing Ralph boy will be around to take care of this mess."

With flaming cheeks Kagome fisted her hands in her skirt. "No I don't usually have the money to do so these days," she tried not to mumble.

"Good grief I don't know how you live then. Well we better get going and head out quickly," she grabbed a bag with the outfit inside and then her purse. "Grab the other two, we need to be off," she continued her haughty attitude.

Not real happy for the constant insults and lack gratefulness that she did come, Kagome bit her lip to keep her mouth from making a snappy reply then followed after her with the remaining luggage guessing it to be jewelry and things of that nature. Out on the street they set a quick pace heading straight to some Grand Hall where those in the fashion industry will be showing off their stuff to bidders. In the early morning hour where usually only farmers or hunters are out they could see other people with luggage entering the large building up ahead. Kagome could see women and men of all types there as models too. Each exerted a confidence and grace she does not possess. Walking in through the door and being directed down another hall she found the building already packed getting her feet stepped on and luggage knocked around as she did her best to keep up with the haughty woman.

Finally they stopped at a door labeled as Dressing Room V and she used a key to open it up. The place was a mixture of lounge and vanity with some man already in there giving the woman a grand welcome as he kissed her hand several times, a hand containing several rings including a large emerald on the middle finger. "Oh Ralph boy," she giggled into her opposite white-gloved hand, "do stop it you flatter me so."

The guy grinned before giving a charming smile as he straightened up. "I see you are in need of my assistance once again, I'm guessing this is her," he turned to Kagome beginning to look her over critically making a hum here and a hum there.

"Yes but she will require a significant amount of work," she replied in a disapproving tone that had Kagome's cheeks flaming for two reasons.

"I see I see," he lifted her front two locks of hair seeing them uneven and not kept to his standards. "I will get started right away, now off we go," he began shooing Kagome out of the room hurrying her across the hall and into what she could only call a sauna. "Now get straight into the tub- Oh my dear where are your shoes?!"

Jumping at his shriek she looked down at her already muddy feet and bruised toes. "They broke and I haven't had a chance to replace them," she replied quietly not quite energized for all this hustle and bustle along with degrading remarks aimed her way.

"You look as if you live in the swamp or something," he exaggerated. "Well I will make a diamond in the rough out of you now hurry up and get soaking," he shooed her once more then turned to his luggage.

Kagome turned back around seeing the three different baths, two clear and the other a mud bath. "Uh how am I supposed to start somewhere specific," she could already tell he will make some comment about her lack of know how.

"It will be like taking care of a toddler all day," Ralph boy dropped his head as if it was too much work to just give her a quick answer. "Start in the back left one, make sure you rinse off first over behind that curtain," he pointed to the right of the room.

Not about to be told twice she hustled over there and was quick to do as told. Standing naked behind the curtain as the shower ran she made sure the water ran clear before stepping out in a towel and heading over to the first tub he indicated. Making sure he wasn't looking she sank into the water leaving the towel on the surface behind her. Sitting in there felt nice and she felt guilty for basically sneaking out on Gaara as she figured he would have stopped her from going but her conscious wouldn't let her leave the lady counting on her to show up and being left devastated when she didn't. It wasn't in her to do it. Reflecting over the last day as Gaara kept tabs on her she felt the tables have turned on her as he so effortlessly took the reins from her and was instead the one nursing her back to health while taking care of the rest.

"Time's up now you need to hurry over here," Ralph boy called to her.

Taking her cue she grabbed the towel letting it shape to her back as she held it closed before taking her last step out of the hot water. He had a chair ready for her and before she knew it he was already combing through her hair and cutting the split ends as he shaped it to make a V down her back to create a more tantalizing backside for the audience. Her hair was given several layers adding to the full effect while also lightening the load for her. With that all done he started right in on waxing her eyebrows and then using a pumice stone to get rid of the calluses on her feet with a look of disapproval.

"Really, how do you go around barefooted for so long? I have never seen someone with more calluses then you have," he continued on giving her feet the attention needed.

"I don't have money for things that are not always necessary," she felt uncomfortable speaking about such things as she knows that she is poor.

"Then what is it that you do for a living since it apparently is not modeling," he asked, his tone far nicer than her employer's.

"I travel and heal people I come across without seeking any compensation. I know a lot about herbal remedies and things so I just live off the land I guess you could say. My current patient has a broken leg that is infected and so they have been running fevers as well… I'm mainly doing this so I can take care of them," her soft voice came out and though she is proud about helping people out she felt uncomfortable about her financial status.

"A healer," he said quietly to himself as his eyes softened. 'In the circles I'm found in such a person doesn't exist,' he thought about his younger sister and how youthful she always had been in her want to help others.

The conversation ended with that. Kagome was soon off to soak in the mud bath next while wearing a face mask and then after rinsing off she was in the fragrant waters loaded with more essential vitamins. Once they were back across the hall she was given a manicure and pedicure before her hair was styled and she was given a spray down in some machine to give her skin a golden glow while covering up any blemishes like the bruises on her sore feet. From teeth to skin she was set, being hunkered down by the jewels, accessories and outfit then led out the door with an easy pace, her heart pumping as she was aware that her time in the spotlight on a catwalk of all things has come.

Going through breathing exercises she tried to calm down the best she could as they were led backstage where she took her position among numerous others. Ralph boy looked at her flushed cheeks and fetched a glass of water. As he handed it to her he whispered, "Running a fever and going on a catwalk for the first time is not the best combination. Drink up," he backed away and stood beside what she is certain to have been some sort of Diva at some point in her life. The line steadily moved up every two minutes she counted and then it was her turn. After drinking the water and tossing the cup in a garbage can nearby, she squared her shoulders then envisioned the same scene as before while keeping the practice in mind.

"You're on Forest Goddess," a guy with a headset said.

She walked up the steps on the backstage getting her steps in sync with what they rehearsed as she turned right going down the stage hall until she was at the opening and turned left seeing thousands of people out there under the bright lights, all eyes on her with cameras flashing. With a quick breath as she did a pose as if natural she struts down the catwalk as if she really is some Forest Goddess. Making it to the end she stayed in time to the beat in her head doing more poses and then turning to go back up to the beginning where she made her final pose and strut off the stage as if she has already done this a thousand times before.

"Marvelous, simply marvelous," the woman said clapping with Ralph boy. "Now we wait. Soon the highest bidders will be known and if one of them calls for it they will be given a private bidding war with you and the outfit on display in another room. Now come this way," she began leading them to where they will wait but Kagome wasn't allowed to sit with the outfit on.

It was just her luck, a private bidding war was requested and she was led into another room maybe half an hour after being on the catwalk. Walking down a much smaller catwalk encased in protective glass she was instructed to just stand at the end of it while the bidders do their thing. The catwalk itself is a bright glowing white while the room outside of the glass is nearly pitch black with blue lights marking the steps and exits. If she thought the first catwalk was unnerving, this one was far more so with the place completely quiet versus the music of the other one and the lights only lighting her up, no way of telling what the people on the other side might be saying, doing, or expressing. It could have been seconds or minutes, she wasn't sure but when a man's voice came over a speaker she was given the que to leave.

The rest of it was a flurry of her getting out of one outfit and into her old clothes. She was discreetly handed an envelope with the 30,000 yen inside and with barely a glance back she headed out of there glad she isn't a professional model. Outside it was hot compared to the air conditioned building. The sun was merciless but off in the distance she could see dark clouds moving in which prompted her to get a move on to buying what she needs and then face the music with Gaara.

Seeing the kind old lady she stopped at her stall first and made her purchase then went to get more material for making a regular cast around Gaara's leg once the infection is gone. The store she needed was right up ahead but what gave her pause was a certain male holding her bow and quiver of arrows. With a sharp intake of air she just realized they had been taken from her back at that shinobi camp when they dropped her mercilessly onto the ground in that cargo net. He was looking right at her with a smug expression and as much as she wants to ignore him she couldn't keep her eyes off one of the few things left that connected her to her past. Not happy about the decision she made, her feet took her right up to him so she can hear just what it is he obviously wants. "I'm guessing a thank you isn't going to cut it," she had a grim expression on her face.

"That would be right so why don't you go in there, get whatever purchases you need and meet me here when you are done," he grinned as if he was holding some trophy.

Feeling her shoulders slouch she figured he must have seen Gaara yesterday and seen her in the village at this place the last time she was here. Taking the steps to move past him she headed into the store and for as much as she dragged her feet she also wanted to get going due to the coming storm. She didn't want to worry Gaara any further than she most likely has and didn't want him out looking for her in this weather either even if it is just a clone that he will likely send if he hasn't already. Grabbing more bandages and the plaster she will need to create the cast she checked around for anything else she might need then checked out at the front counter.

A few more steps as she walked out the door she turned to the unnamed male and asked, "So what is it that you want?"

"Haven't I already said what I want," he teased her. "You're joining me for a drink where we will converse," he began walking away knowing already that she is going to follow since he has her weapon and seems attached to it.

Glaring at his back she really wasn't up to this, this day has already been long enough and she can only imagine what the ending to it will be like. Where he had waves of success rolling off of him she trudged behind him in displeasure. "Since you are going to these lengths I might as well have your name," she commented and wasn't too surprised with his reply.

"Since you have been difficult this far I am not giving it until I have yours," he replied although he is certain he heard it correctly yesterday.

"Kagome," she looked around at the different people and the items for sale.

"My name is Shen," he voiced over his shoulder. With a further jaunt he led them right to some tavern where he ordered them both drinks without even asking her if she likes whatever he picked out. Sitting right up at the bar he waited for their drinks before going further into the room and sitting at a booth. "So Kagome, are you seeing someone and that is why you have been against joining me?"

He slid her drink over to her and she could tell he wanted to figure out if she is seeing her patient. "No I am not," she went with honesty so it didn't bite her in the ass later on.

"Then what is wrong with joining me for a drink," he asked her unsure if that patient of hers had tipped her off.

"I thought I already answered that, I'm busy," she held back a frown.

"They must need a lot of care to keep you so tied to their side. If I fell ill or were wounded I hope it is you who takes care of me," he pictured her in a short nurse outfit fussing over him. She remained quiet and he took a sip of his drink. "You know a woman like you doesn't need to do so much work for others and though you look divine I would have to say I'd prefer to see you model only privately," he pulled out a store catalogue for the very business she was posing for the other day and did the catwalk for twice today.

Red blossoming to her cheeks she felt completely embarrassed that he has so many pictures of her dressed in some skimpy ballroom outfits. "Where did you get that?!"

"These," he held it up, "are all over town and you are even on a few posters." It was satisfying to him that he is able to invoke so many emotions in her but it will be a battle to get her feeling something nicer towards him rather than ranging from embarrassment to anger. If sand boy thinks he can keep her away from him he can go ahead and try but there isn't much he can do if Kagome is out of sight or if she starts to willingly come his way. He isn't sure what it is this patient of hers wants out of her but they are not in a relationship that much he can tell. "I'm guessing your patient doesn't pay you very well if you are doing a job that makes you uncomfortable."

Idly she wondered what it would take to get this guy to leave her alone so she can be on her way. "I don't charge for my services it is called doing it out of good will."

Raising an eyebrow at that he searched for a single trace that she is deceiving him because the implication of just how nice of a person she is just does not exist in his world. "You must charge something or get something out of it," he held doubtful eyes.

Irritated that he doesn't believe her she felt herself bristle at the implication that she is a liar or anything of that sort. "You know life isn't all about money. I come out with a clear conscience and the knowledge that I did a good thing."

"So why are you doing modeling all of a sudden," he inquired, trying to fish for some information he could use.

Raising her purchases she said, "Why else? The herbs I can find in the forest can only do so much good and what I needed requires things I can only get in the village with money."

"Hopefully they pay you back for your generosity," he could see her as coming up on the short end of the stick more than a few times.

"What part of don't charge do you not understand. I earned this money specifically for their care, not so I can make them feel guilty or indebted to me. I'm a healer not a debt collector," her attitude turned snappy towards him. Eyes heated but not out of a lustful sort of passion and he could see he is digging a hole instead of climbing his way towards her good graces.

'So if she is working just so she can properly care for sand boy but doesn't want him to feel he owes her anything, that must mean he doesn't even know that she took up modeling just to pay for his medical supplies. I could use this but how? Is he even aware of where she is and why,' he speculated a few theories. Noticing her full glass he said, "Drink up babe, I did say you are joining me for a drink so drink up." He felt a small victory when she hesitantly picked up the glass. With a few small sips down her throat he could tell she was only drinking it to ensure he gives her back her bow and quiver of arrows.

Thunder could be heard in the distance and she really didn't want to get stuck running back in the middle of a storm. Eyeing the drink after she didn't feel any different from before she decided to speed things up with more sips from it while he appeared to be still between lost in thought and studying her. Really this day will likely not get better.

"You know I have been around here for a while but I have never seen you and really I don't see why you live so far from town," he thought it over and was certain he would have taken notice to her right away had he seen her around town before this last week.

"I travel," she answered and hoped that maybe her lack of staying to one place we keep him from pursuing her any further.

"I do to now would you look at that," he could see she knew what is on his mind right this moment. Seeing her drink starting to get low while lightning flashed outside he finished his as well and waived down a waiter for a refill on both of their glasses. Shen could see he is getting under her skin just by that action alone but this is all part of the plan.

"You said a drink not drinks," her eyes were looking at him in frustration as she remained at his mercy.

"I know but I figured one more couldn't hurt," he looked ready to pounce on any challenge she brought to him.

Frowning as the thunder cracked right overhead and lightning flashed outside the windows she knows he has seen how far out she is staying so what does he think he is doing. Wandering off in thought as the waiter set down the new glasses she really hoped he isn't planning on trying to force her to stay longer because of the bad weather outside. Not liking that idea she picked up the remainder of her current drink to finish that and then start on the new one. "Whatever you are up to you won't succeed," she mumbled towards him and took another sip of her new drink.

Outside above the marketplace stood the cloaked figure of Gaara's clone with a transformation jutsu. The eyes searched the market goers while gripping a magazine and watching one shop in particular for a certain someone's raven locks but as people bustled along to get going before the storm set in he couldn't find a trace of her. Seeing her on posters around the village had surprised him and he had plenty to question her about as soon as he gets her back to their lodging.

At the tavern she managed to finish her drink then excuse herself to the ladies room. Being able to use an actual toilet instead of just squatting outside was a relief and a luxury to her at this point. In the mirror she barely recognized herself as she took in the changes to her hair and complexion along with the fake golden tan still staying on her skin. For a moment she could have fooled herself into believing that she has what it takes to hit the catwalk as a career but after a reminder to what it was like this morning she got rid of that delusion. The life of a model is not one for her, of that much she is sure about. Upon exiting the bathroom she found him waiting for her by the door and was relieved when he held it open and then stepped outside. Turning to him so he can make good on his end of the deal she jumped at a loud crack of thunder and flash of lightning directly overhead as the skies began to downpour, soaking her top within seconds. "Can I have my stuff back now," she looked at him expectantly while still irritated that he dragged things out like this.

"Sure but I thought with the change of weather we are having here you might want to wait it out at my place," he made the offer while still holding on to her bow and quiver of arrows.

'I knew he was going to pull this,' she scowled at him. "No thanks now give me my stuff back," she had to shout over the pounding rain.

"Fine suit yourself," he handed them over to her. She no more than snatched from him and began running down the streets. "See you soon Kagome," he said quietly to himself.

Aqua eyes had locked on to her as she came out of the tavern. Angry at seeing the company she has with her he overheard the small conversation and watched him finally return the bow and quiver of arrows he barely remembers seeing around the place. As soon as she was taking off down the street and around the corner he left to intercept her as he noticed her bare feet and purchases. After jumping across a few buildings he landed down in front of her and said, "We are going to talk when we get back," he promised, his look saying it all as he watched her hesitate to respond. Taking a couple quick steps forward he grabbed her and began running for the trees as the warm humid air took a chill with the sudden gust of wind that hit them. All the way back he carried her as he jumped from limb to limb, not getting much relief from the canopy of leaves due to how hard the rain is coming down.

Kagome wasn't sure if she would rather be getting ready to strut down the catwalk again or be in Gaara's arms knowing she is likely going to get chewed out when they get back. Pausing on a branch after she sneezed he looked down at her flushed face before continuing on, not voicing his thoughts. Her skirt was drenched and weighed down her legs with the already heavy material.

Dropping down from the trees he got her inside quickly where the real Gaara sat on the cot waiting for her arrival as he simmered in anger. Before the clone dispersed it dug out a magazine from behind the grey vest and handed it over to him. By the time he locked eyes with her he had all of the memories of his clone. "Why didn't you say that you are a model," he waved the magazine in the air before glancing at the pictures.

"Because I'm not, not professionally at least," she felt cold in the warm room as he gave off a frigid atmosphere.

"Then pray tell where were you today and what was so important that you needed to return to the village after I specifically said I don't want you going there," his usually calm eyes felt like daggers.

"I don't recall agreeing to it or being owned by you," she fired up avoiding answering the question on him.

He grabbed a crutch and swung his legs over to stand so they can face each other directly. Seeing the mascara starting to run and taking in the differences to her he could tell she had been up to something. "The way I see it you either went there to go on a date with that man or do something else that you are hiding from me being you are wearing make-up."

"I can do what I want when I want so I don't see how my business is any of your business." She didn't mean to be so snappish towards him but she isn't about to let him start telling her what to do. Now more than anything she just wants to leave and get out of these wet clothes. Glancing towards the door she couldn't hear the storm outside anymore and so with a split decision she grabbed her bag with the spare clothes and walked right out the door.

Having never been talked to like that he couldn't decide what to say but he knows that he is angry with her and doesn't like the thought of her being with that male anywhere. Seeing her go out the door before he could think to stop her he used the crutches to make it over there and open the door just in time to catch a glimpse of her heading towards the stream. Conflicted feelings rose in him about whether or not he should go after her. After standing there debating it he settled on waiting for her to come back rather than force her to be in his presence. No one could have ever prepared him for the confusion he is experiencing now.

The rain had let up as the worst of the storm had passed overhead. Kagome sat on the boulder alongside the stream feeling the majority of the problem points to her. She knows he had only been worried about her and was concerned about her going to the village for good reasons. Grabbing the hem of her skirt she pushed down, sashaying out of it and then grabbing her shorts to wear while her stuff dried. Minutes later after rinsing the mud and some of the make-up off she slowly made her way to their lodging feeling chilled as the temperature dropped further.

The atmosphere was almost suffocating inside where she set about getting his food ready while she instead had lost her appetite. Not quite in the mood to talk but also not about to turn her back on her duties as a healer she was left with tending to his leg while avoiding eye contact. For missing the task yesterday she found it looking good and the infection cleared up. Against the protests of her body she began getting things set up to make a more permanent cast to help the bone heal without disruption. Somewhere along the way of her getting things set he had fallen asleep. Casting her guilty glance his way she worked for the next couple hours on his leg before elevating it with her pillow and covering him with her blanket as her form of apology. Covering her nose as she began sneezing she thought about taking some medicine herself but the pull of the warm fire and soft futon had her turning in for bed as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Road to Recovery 2

Gaara woke to the wind blowing the door open as the storm picked up in ferocity once again. Creating a clone it shut the door and put the wood in place to keep it from blowing open again. He felt warmer than he expected to and found an extra blanket on him and his leg elevated, feeling heavier than expected. Lifting the covers off he found a real cast in place and a pillow under it. Over by the fire his clone was tending to it before turning to check on Kagome. She didn't look well and he knew the floor must be drafty so with a nod Gaara moved the blankets and pillow around as his clone lifted her up and placed her in bed next to him. Getting her tucked in and snug to his side where he can share his body heat he could hear the clone leave as he settled in to get more rest while holding Kagome close to him.

A couple days went by with him tending to her the best he could as he looked at her fevered face. He rested against the wall with a cold cloth pressed to her forehead. Her body heat was nearly making him sweat this morning with how high it had become so he sent one clone to get fresh water from the stream and another to the village with his money to get regular medicine as he didn't feel confident that he was preparing the herbs correctly. He worried that he might not be able to get her fever down and need to get her outside help.

With the roles being reversed between them he was able to think about their small spat before she grew more ill. He hadn't given things much thought before but he could tell her clothes have seen better days, she doesn't have any footwear apparently or breast binding, most food or anything comes from living off the land, and she had to go into the village to buy some of the herbs and other materials which meant she would need to spend money. It was after his clone came back with an old flyer and a local newspaper about the fashion show with Kagome in one of the pictures that things started to click into place. She is poor and took a modeling job to help cover the expenses around his care. He wasn't sure if that enlightenment made him feel lighter or more indebted to her but he figured she never meant to make him feel like he owes her anything so that brought him back to square one: What is he supposed to do from here?

Obviously he will eventually return home and continue being the Kazekage but he isn't about to just leave her here after everything she has done for him. She mentioned traveling around until she finds where she would like to settle down but that left Gaara feeling discontent. How is he to know she is doing okay if she isn't in one place and how will he know she found a place to settle down? These things shouldn't bother him, they were strangers just days ago but can he really call them strangers still?

Medicine bought from the store was administered to her just like the directions said. Her fever had started to go down by the time her second dose came making him feel better. The sound of crickets chirping outside in the cool night was one of the few things he could listen to as he rested there trying to not be affected by her soft curves pressed against him as his chest had become her pillow. Having an attractive woman in bed tangled up with him would have seemed nice if not for the fact she doesn't know she is doing it and he can hardly keep the blush off his cheeks as the situation began to affect him regardless. Only he is to blame for this current set of issues he was unprepared for. This whole thing was supposed to just be him taking care of her but as her fever fell and she rested peacefully now he didn't take in that she might move in her sleep to get comfortable or that she would end up being so cuddled up next to him. When he had originally brought her into bed with him he never thought about this being the first time he has been in bed with a woman and yet he isn't really sure if this counts. It was uncomfortable and yet comfortable all at the same time but the more her breath ghosted along his bare skin and over his erect nipple the more sexually frustrated he grew. No he has not had sex but she is the first female to provoke that side of him.

At twenty years of age he has never been with a woman in any manner, not even a kiss. A groan came to his lips as she moved her leg in her sleep not aware of it brushing up against an already stimulated area of his anatomy. How is he supposed to get out of this one? What is going to happen when she wakes up? He really doesn't know the answer to either of those questions but he does know this opened his eyes to a part of his life he has ignored… his love life. Kagome has no idea what she is doing to him so unaware that she has been in bed with him for the majority of these past couple days and now all cuddled up to him.

On the third day she roused feeling more comfortable now than she has in weeks or even months and she really didn't want to move. Moving her head slightly it took her a few minutes of realizing she is having skin on skin contact and then she wrapped her mind around all the reasons she shouldn't be as she felt her body half draped on a slender but muscular body that is barely clothed. An arm was anchored around her waist and as she opened her eyes she tried to figure out how she ever got into this position to begin with.

Gaara had only been resting lightly to help pass the time. Once he moved past the discomfort of his situation he had been able to instead feel comfortable enough that he was able to doze off holding her to him enjoying the feeling of her body half draped on his. Barriers in his comfort zone with her had been dropped. His wandering mind had put thoughts in place that could be potentially dangerous or just another kick in the right direction but at this moment he realized she has woken up.

"Gaara," her cheeks were as red as his hair while she struggled to fight against how comfortable she is right now. Wishing she could shake her head wildly she substituted it for swallowing thickly as she looked up and watched him crack his eyes open to look at her. "Why am I here, err I mean, why are we sleeping together-," she covered her mouth as she realized the other way that could be taken.

Seeing her so flustered over their situation helped to make him feel better about all the discomfort he has had. "You fell ill so I have had you resting here while I took care of you," he was able to remain calm and study her face. "It has been three days, about to be four nights," he could see she had a hard time wrapping her mind around it but he could see how easy it was for her to get ill. He felt certain she wasn't eating enough, she slept on a drafty floor most nights, she was in the cold and rain, and she kept giving him the pillow and blanket she needed to keep him doing well. To stop all of this and for reasons he has yet to fully accept and think about he has decided she can start resting with him up here rather than on the drafty floor or outside in the daylight.

'The tables really have turned,' she stared at him not sure how to take that she became the patient of her patient. "Thank you Gaara," she forgot they had been arguing before.

"Saying you fell ill doesn't really fit it," he quietly said and then explained his thoughts; "you were already ill and grew worse that night, it's already evening now going into the fourth night." It helped to remind him she had been ill the day before then woke the following morning to go off to the village and earn money to cover the expenses for his care. Then he remembered seeing her exit that tavern. He is certain he could bet all the money he has right now and keep it that the male had used the bow and quiver as leverage to get her to join him in there. With his chakra restored she doesn't need to go into the village alone anymore at least.

Things grew silent between them until she excused herself to freshen up outside. Grabbing her bag and dried clothes she went off to the stream trying to calm her thumping heart and shake off the lingering comfort she had felt lying in bed with him. Looking up through the branches to the sky picturing her half demon companion, the one she had thought she fell in love with, she wasn't sure what to make out of the clear signals her body and mind are giving her now. It isn't that she is still heartsick over InuYasha but she had thought he would have found her by now. She wandered around mainly for lack of anything better to do and in hope of trying to do good while hoping InuYasha might be around trying to catch her scent trail. 'That idiot,' she thought half-heartedly. InuYasha was able to absorb the powers of another sword and one of them was opening up portals not straight to hell but to other dimensions or times… she wasn't entirely sure. 'Go figure that block head was being reckless while training and didn't see me coming to join him up there before heading out.' Yeah… he had sent one right in her direction and next thing she knew is that she is here… among a bunch of ninja. 'Maybe it is time I stop waiting around for him to come bring me back… it has been over a year I should probably just move on with my life,' she sighed, shoulders slumping as she sat staring at the stream.

When she finally headed back Gaara was sitting outside on a mound of sand he created. She couldn't help but chuckle at how convenient his sand can be for him. After seeing her lightened mood he returned the smile she was giving him and created a spot with the sand for her to join him. Opportunities like this don't come very often for these two so they both decided to make the best of it.

That evening remained peaceful for the both of them. In the distance wolf howls joined the other sounds of the dimming day. Even though a shiver found its way up Kagome's spine as she tensed waiting for the next howl to be much closer she was eased back into relaxing as Gaara placed a reassuring hand on her back while howls of the wolves remained off in the distance. The ease in which he had stopped their attack and even took care of that Shen guy without even leaving the bed floated through her mind. Suddenly she wasn't afraid, not anymore. His presence and silent strength had been enough to chase any fears or uneasiness away.

It was late as they began to get settled into bed. Kagome began to lay back down by the fire as Gaara started to relax into the cot until he noticed her back down on the floor with no pillow or blanket, just the futon and fire for comfort. Wrapping his sand around her he grew amused at how flustered she became as he lifted her over the table and then him. Gently it let her down on the wall side of the cot, funneling back into the gourd he recreated and she only just noticed while he pulled the blanket over her. "Since you insist on giving me your pillow and blanket, I insist you rest here," he stretched his arms to cross behind his head as she lay next to him stiffly as her heart began hammering away.

Back to sharing the small cot she now found it hard to even think about sleeping with how nervous she had become. "Thanks," she squeaked out, not seeing the upturn of his lips or his aqua eyes sliding down to see the crown of her head as she fidgeted with her top.

He had to admit for as calm as he is it is harder to think about sleeping with this awkward atmosphere in the air since now neither is ill and both are fully conscious about what is going on. Doing the only thing he could think he began to talk, telling her an old story he has heard his sister read to her son. "Kweku Ananse and his friend Akwasi were known to everyone to be very good farmers. They had such large farms that people came from all over to buy everything from them. As time passed they became rich. Yet one year, everything turned bad as the rains stopped falling. Ananse and Akwasi didn't know what to do. All the streams and rivers had dried up and people quit coming since there was nothing left to buy…" his voice carried on weaving an imaginative picture of what is taking place in the story. Kagome's mind latched on to his words, the atmosphere cleared up and shortly after she was covering a yawn and drifting off to sleep. Without really thinking about it Gaara wrapped an arm around her after she cuddled back up to him and joined her on the journey to the land of dreams.

Even though the next day started and ended with Kagome feeling shy around him when it came to waking up and falling asleep they had still been quite well in between. She showed him how to skip rocks across the water after he had already sent several fish up to the shore for them to cook and he made sand targets for her to shoot at and demonstrate her archery skills. It was an easy sort of day that they ended back inside as it began to storm once again but the next day not long after getting up, and starting on cleaning the bedding, they were taken by surprise at the chaos that began to unfold.

Gaara watched Kagome undo the strings around the windows; wanting to let some sunshine in, scrub the place clean, and eliminate the dust. He hadn't bothered to change his appearance, only had a blanket draped over his waist while he leaned against the wall keeping an eye on the cooking breakfast while the futon, the other blanket, and both pillows were already outside drying. Just as she was about to open the window he heard something outside the door right before it flew open almost whacking her on the back if not for him catching it with the sand.

Before them stood the intruder with a grin on his face as he looked directly at Gaara. Sand swarmed him but with a quick few signs and a quick spin he blew it away, already prepared for the attack. "I knew it," he looked like the cat that ate the canary right that moment as Kagome looked at him worried, her anxiety increasing by the second as Gaara just glared. "Only one person can manipulate the sand like this, I wasn't fooled by that transformation jutsu. After checking with my sources I knew exactly what is going on. To think I found the Kazekage injured and still in unfriendly territory. No wonder she was so protective about what her business is, she knew all along that you were in danger of being found after your unit was attacked and separated from you." Kagome could almost feel her stomach twist, she probably would have felt somewhere between nauseous and stubborn had she not been so focused on looking out the window for more shinobi and keeping an eye on Shen.

"Shen what are you doing," she gripped the material of her long skirt, fisting it as she wished her bow wasn't in the corner behind him.

"Don't worry baby, I haven't said anything… yet," his eyes went from Kagome to looking over at Gaara. "Before you even think about trying anything Lord Gaara I would wait if I were you. Already I have several flares hidden and in plain sight around the area. It wouldn't take much for me to set every single one of them off and bring the surrounding shinobi right to this area."

"Why are you doing this!" She nearly screamed at him.

"Why for you of course. He has little else of value to me besides his head since it has racked up quite the bounty on the black market. Days ago before you joined him at the stream he had just finished warning me and then left things at more of a threat for me to stay away from you, his little and quite attractive healer. It is so touching that he cares about you enough to start chasing away admirers and try to keep you safe when really he is the one endangering your life by being here. Without you he probably would have either been found by now or be dead, maybe both. A woman like you is his perfect cover up. He is lucky the scouts in the area haven't noticed the sand being manipulated around here or they would have been here already and taken both of you quite likely, dead or alive." Gaara was beginning to seethe with anger as Kagome felt dread building in her the more he continued to talk. "Rumor has already spread that the Kazekage went missing… I could keep it permanent; collect the black market bounty on his head. It would keep me comfortable for five lifetimes."

"Bounty, why would a Lord like him have a bounty," she tried to figure it out and looked over at Gaara wanting an answer.

"You see the villages have a Bingo Book, it contains black listed ninja that are to be attacked. Some even offer a bounty when it comes to the villages but there are other versions of them including the one for black market purposes. As the Kazekage, someone who has disrupted things plenty of times for the black market in his country he has racked up a bounty of 15 billion ryo since the war four years ago. His sister Temari had one of 5 million but that has dropped since she is now just a housewife, his brother has one of 30 million that might still be increasing as he continues to be Gaara's right hand man, and his friend Naruto that I believe is about to make Hokage of the Leaf has just made 2 billion because he is on a lot of these joint missions to eliminate problems that may arise and disrupt the peace. I'm not real sure about Kakashi, the current Hokage but Gaara should also be thinking about their lives since they have all hit the black market Bingo Book," he continued to rile Gaara up as he knew it was a threat to go after them if he doesn't cooperate.

"Why are you doing this," tears of anger and worry came to her eyes beginning to make tear tracks down her face as she clenched them shut and fisted her hands at her sides. "Can't you see he is injured," her right arm gestured towards Gaara's broken leg.

"My dear," he took a few steps forward and pulled her chin up, looking into her watery eyes, "he is not nearly so defenseless and had it not been for the amount of shinobi out there looking to claim his life he probably would have fled home… actually I take that back. If not for the fact you are here he probably would have taken the risk to flee behind his borders. Could have even had his medics healing up that leg of his and go back behind that desk pushing papers and going on about peace," his words began to sink into Gaara as he knew that if he really wanted to he could have left days ago but didn't, she needed him. He hadn't even told Kagome that his clone made it back to Suna with hardly an issue and already reported his status and whereabouts to his brother and the council. The only problem is they are all hesitant on sending a team this deep into the forest and swamp lands. "You should really start thinking about you and what could happen should another find out you have been nursing the Kazekage back to health. With me you would be safe, hardly a worry to think about but even should no one find out about you and him what will you do once he is gone? You already told me you don't charge for your services even though you work hard to keep him healthy and earn money to buy anything he needs. Do you really want to keep wandering around as a poor woman tending to others and not thinking about your own future?"

"Don't do this," she pleaded, "I'm not worth all this."

He clucked his tongue in disagreement, even Gaara disagreed though he did nothing beyond clench his fists as he watched the mercenary, this Shen, brush his lips against hers making Gaara want to spill his blood. "I disagree with that sentiment," he stated at first. "I found you worth approaching out of all the women I could have approached at the market that day. You said, 'A guy like you is sure to gain plenty of admirers, you should go seek one of them out instead,' but that is the problem. I already set my eyes on you and for all the admirers I may have you are not among them, too busy focusing on nursing your precious patient, the Kazekage."

Looking down at the floor with tears of anger in her eyes she asked, "Why now instead of waiting for him to be healed and on his way? What could you possibly want from me?"

With a hand on her neck he pulled her to his chest, "You two have gotten comfy enough together and if he has stuck around this long then he must be waiting on a full recovery or until he can also protect someone else while traveling," his eyes twinkled and he could read the anger in those aqua eyes that he had hit it right on the spot. The Kazekage had really been planning to take her with him or at least away from here. "You are no longer needed as his nurse and he is no longer needed to protect you because I am more than enough to do that. Now what is it going to be," he tried to not notice that her eyes are glued on Gaara, "are you going to come with me leaving him to head home like he should or do I need to set off those flares, attracting all of those shinobi in the area to you two leaving me to save you while Gaara is left trying to stay alive?"

She sniffed, her watery eyes looking at Gaara in worry for him. He returned the gaze, his eyes softening as he opened his mouth and held out a hand for her to take trying to communicate for her to stay with him, that he will protect them both. Squeezing her eyes shut she knew what she has to do. "A healer should do whatever they can for their patient," she mumbled then opened her eyes back up seeing his panicked expression. "I will go with you," she looked down at the floor defeated, "but you have to do your part and not bring any attention to him or I will fight you tooth and nail to get back to him."

"I knew you would see things my way now let us be off," he looked over at the Kazekage victoriously. "See you around Lord Kazekage," he showed her out the door.

"Don't you take her from me!" He yelled at him seeing those mauve eyes look back at him amused. "You will regret this," he promised, seeing him disappear from the door. Gripping the red locks on his forehead he opened his eyes showing a determined look, one that may just spell death. In a few small scrapes is his sand circulating in the male's bloodstream. They may have left the area, back to the direction of the village but he knows the man's whereabouts, his every movement right now. "I will kill you," his eyes grew a dark look to them as he planned.

She refused to look at him or eat anything he had for her. "No thanks," she spat out.

He looked at her from across the table giving her a weighing look. "Like I said and he may not have admitted to it, he could have flown home on his sand a long time ago. Do you think I was about to let him have the chance to take you with him as well?"

The silent treatment, he nearly sighed until she finally did turn and answer him. "He knows I already had plans of my own and they did not include sticking around these parts. I wanted to travel and find somewhere peaceful to settle down in, not keep up this lifestyle much longer. So you see I do think about myself but I take things seriously when I decide to help someone as well and now I may never know if he made it home or not!"

"You just need some time baby," he went back to eating his food. "After some time you will see I am the better choice to go with instead of being stuck in some desert village while he is in his stuffy office or out on the road alone once again. Tomorrow we will set out," he informed her of what he had already decided on. He has everything planned already.

With a worried frown she moved the food around on her plate. 'Gaara had come for me before, I'm sure he will come for me again but if he does Shen might have all those flares going off… which won't make a difference if neither of us are there.' She found a flaw and on top of that Gaara could remove the flares but does she want him to risk his life and cover to come after her? Not really...

Relaxing on the bed as the day came to an end he looked over to the other side seeing she faced away from him towards the window likely searching for those aqua eyes and wishing they might appear in the darkness. It was silly, she wants him to stay safe but at the same time she wants to see him, he can tell. Good thing he interfered when he did or that Kazekage might have been successful. "He isn't coming," Shen said as he decided to dash her hopes now rather than let her keep this up. "The sooner you accept the way things are the better off you will be. Tomorrow we will be long gone and he isn't going to follow in the direction we are going. Best get some rest," he watched the rain trickle down the window as lightning lit up the sky; "we have a lot of ground to cover."

Sadly she continued to look out the window into the dark streets listening to the water coming down from the skies. 'Gaara, please be okay,' she hoped he is somewhere dry right now.

Outside under the cover of the night and a cloak he watched their movements while waiting for the right time to strike. The kanji for 'love' just barely showed on his forehead, aqua eyes glowing in the darkness as he made sure no harm comes to her in the meantime. There is no way he will leave her in that male's care for long. Seeing her eyes look out with a searching gaze he could see that she knew he wouldn't as well.

Last night was long, it took her a while to fall asleep and they were back up shortly after dawn, already heading out on the road. Walking through the village when it is still in the quiet part of the day she was surprised to see her face in different places and people whisper to each other as they recognized her. It was advertisements for that business but a few of them for the modeling show. Bustling down the street that early morning was her former employer.

"Dear, there you are dear I have been looking for you," she hurried along to greet her not picking up on the atmosphere.

"Hello can I help you with something," she looked nervously at Shen as she hoped he didn't think she is trying anything.

"Yes! Yes! You are the new big face dear! I need a model right away for a new line and Monsieur Andrew Vanny is also looking for you. Now come along dear, the spotlight awaits and oh my! You are still without shoes! This won't do now come along I will have Ralph boy fix you up," she grabbed Kagome by the hand until a strong one covered hers.

"Actually she won't be going with you," Shen said, his body towering over both of them. "We are heading out of town and won't be back for quite some time," his eyes had an almost menacing looking making the lady feel her knees shake under her dress.

"I- I see," she retracted her hand and went back a few steps seeing the apologetic look on Kagome lips as she whispered a 'sorry' to her. As they walked past her Ralph boy rounded a corner and seen the lady, watching her look at Kagome and the male continue to leave out of town. "Poor dear, looks like she has gotten mixed up into trouble," she stood there until they were several blocks down the road.

As the sun warmed the Earth she found them crossing through a swampy area. She could hear strange noises coming from within it as the path they walk became narrower until he hefted her on to his back and hurried up the pace to get through when they reached an area that smelled particularly of gas and rotten eggs. The swamp lasted into the heat of the day and both at different points thought they might pass out because of the stench. Bubbles rose to the surface making popping noises down below as they were now going through the trees but up ahead lays a nice grassy plain. She wasn't sure from how far away he could activate those flares but she really thought about making a run for it after they travel a few days.

Having refused to eat so far she found her energy not so strong today. Keeping her head down it took his arm shooting out to stop her as several shuriken hit the ground in front of them. Looking up startled as she came out of her thoughts, she watched several figures dash down from the trees and over their way making a crescent around them. She recognized them, they both do.

"Here we are finally making our way home and now I come across my little wife-to-be," a beefy sort of man said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Oh geez," a woman said, the very one who cut her free, "here we go again!"

"I still think it would be nice to cut off those little fingers of hers and send them to the Kazekage, see if it gets a reaction out of him," a man chuckled with a crazy look in his eyes while Kagome shrank away from him taking a step back causing Shen to give her a sharp look.

He could tell this group is getting to her but just in case he said, "Don't even think about trying to leave or do anything that might get you separated from me. I can still set those flares off and I don't think I need to say anything further," he took a meaningful glance at the shinobi before them. She nodded and looked back at the ones who had been interrogating her not too long ago.

"So mercenary what is it going to be, going to hand my little wifey over," the beefy man asked.

The thin male who had been calling her 'entertainment' gave a good chuckle. "Her face is all over that village, we could use her for money," he got a greedy look in his eyes.

"I can't believe we are doing this all over again," the woman held her face in a hand shaking it as if she couldn't believe this is really happening. "How about you just give her over and we can all be done here," she suggested.

He scoffed at them folding his muscled arms, "Yeah right," he said, "this woman is mine so he will just have to get his own."

That beefy burly of a man stepped forward. "You know, I don't like your answer mister mercenary man." He took a few more steps and Shen tensed, getting his hands down by his legs in position for him to make a quick decision. "I really don't like that answer. My path has crossed twice with her now, we are fated to be a great couple; even a fortune teller had said so."

"Really a fortune teller," he gave a soft laugh at that as the others rolled their eyes and Kagome stood nervous, unsure what to do.

"Don't laugh! She is my fated woman! You will see, I will make you see," suddenly he did several hand signs and crossed his arms in front of his waist.

Fog grew thick in the area and Gaara narrowed his eyes waiting for the signal still. He wanted to get Kagome out of this mess but just in case of other shinobi in the area he wanted to make sure all of the flares were gone from the place. She looked nervous down there and he felt nervous as well when his view of her became obscured. Seeing figures dart out of the fog while the clank of metal sounded within the fog he thought about making his move now.

Shen did his whirlwind technique, blowing the fog away. Kagome was already gone from his side and he couldn't be more angry seeing her across the clearing with a large hand covering her mouth. It was not long and they all retreated, already having what they came for. He chased them all the way to a hill area where he set off several bombs in front of them. With a well-aimed wind attack he knocked the hold on her loose and was able to push them apart and quickly grab her. Far off in the distance blue smoke rose in the air and he chuckled. "Well looks like someone must have found your precious patient," he brought her eyes over to the direction of the blue flare smoke. "He must have been trying to flee but got caught. See you're better off with me," he looked down at her worried face, seeing her try to jerk out of his hold and run off to probably try and save him.

"I'm sorry but were you talking about me," Gaara said standing right in broad daylight fully dressed with the gourd on his back and sand dispersing from where it carried him. "I told you, you will regret taking her from me," he looked pissed, holding his arms crossed while happy Kagome is so relieved to see him well. "I used those flares as a signal for when my clones finished gathering each and every one of them. I've been tailing you this whole time, even watched you sleep thinking I would be a coward," he had all eyes on him, jaws dropping as he is the one the others are hunting for. "Time to get rid of the scum," his eyes made several of them feel a shiver but Kagome only tugged all the more trying to get to his side.

"Gaara," she whispered feeling her heart lighten after it had dropped into her stomach.

"I knew it! This wench does have a connection to the Kazekage," the one creepy man said. "I should have hacked away all her fingers and toes, even taken a limb as a souvenir!"

Disgusted once again he knew they will all learn a lesson real soon and he will keep her safe. "Not a hair will be harmed on her head, I will make sure of that," the ground rumbled under all of them but he just stood there calmly. Sand shot up, reaching up to grab all of his enemies, quickly pulling them down into the ground up to their knees. Shooting a hand out he sent the sand wrapping around Kagome, pulling her right to him where she could cling to his vest. It was an easy move for him. "We will be out of here soon, trust me," he whispered into her hair.

"I do trust you," she rested her head on him. "I'm so glad you are okay," she mumbled gaining a small smile on his lips.

"Scum like this will never get the best of me," he reassured her and felt her hold him tighter. The nice feelings she brought circulating into his chest almost had him letting the others off easy as the majority broke through the sand's hold on their legs. "As for all of you," he rested his left arm on her shoulders and held his right hand out.

"Do you really think you can take all of us on," the woman stepped up to the plate looking serious.

"Give back my wifey," it was obvious who said that.

Another stood sharpening his kunai creating sparks as he looked positively thrilled. "I can hack up the Kazekage and his woman."

"None of you stand a chance against me," he swirled the sand around them knocking the kunai that were shot at them.

"I should have taken care of you and claimed that bounty," Shen grumbled hating the look Gaara sent his way as he dropped an arm to her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear. He is certain of it now; the Kazekage has his sights set on her as well. She may not realize it yet but if he doesn't get her back from him soon Gaara will have her in Suna with him. "I will have her back," he felt determined as he caught a glance of those periwinkle eyes. "I won't let some lord have her," he prepared himself and went sprinting towards them.

Taking advantage of the distraction the rest of them charged using numbers against him. The weapons were tossed back and they hit a barrier. All of them jumping back to see the lavender barrier in place; Kagome shined the same color from within it surprising everyone there. "Kagome, you're doing this," he looked at her then too seeing her in prayer.

"What kind of healer would I be if I let them try and hurt my patient," she smiled shyly up at him.

"You would be a healer that isn't really you," he answered feeling humbled she still insists on trying to protect him. "Remind me to thank you later," he accepted her help and was pleased to see he can still control the sand to go in and out of the barrier as he began to wipe the floor with them. Raising a column of sand for them to stand upon he took humor in getting them all into a ball together, the majority of them for the second time. With a rope of sand he spun them around at a high speed until he sent them flying miles away towards another swamp where they crashed landed all bruised and banged up. "Let's go, I want to treat you to a bath house," he looped an arm around her waist, the sand still aiding him in standing. Only Kagome noticed his weight is rested on his left leg.

"But if someone sees you," she looked up at him alarmed.

"Transformation jutsu," he simply replied and began flying them off back towards the village where she could enjoy warm water rather than the cold stream. He stood outside of where she was getting cleaned up, hearing her humming a tune that began to get stuck in his mind. It was a nice end to the day and he was happy to turn in early after a good meal, comforted at having her resting right next to him.

Morning came and with it was Gaara gazing down at her. She looked so content, peaceful even. 'I want more,' he already knew. As her tired eyes opened up and blinked a couple times he knew exactly what he wants to be doing right now, what he has been wanting. Adjusting his body with extra effort to rest on his side, he stared into her eyes. Without a word he wove a hand into her locks and kissed her. It was sweet and held his budding feelings for her. As time passed by he had her returning it in an unsure manner.

Morning after morning went by as he continued to greet her in the same manner. Pulling her on to his lap she was straddling his waist as leaned forward kissing her neck. Passion ran through his blood and he fingered the tie to her breast binding wanting to gain more access beyond the little bit of skin accessible to his mouth right now. His body continued to react more to her but he could do little about it, she just heats his blood in all the right ways. Cheeks would blush as they'd get caught sneaking glances at one another while they carried about their day. Seeing her pinning up the blankets on the clothesline he helped her to create, he swirled the sand around her holding the pillow within it, watching her twirl around a couple times trying to grab it before looking up at the teasing look on his face.

"Gaara!" She looked ready to half-heartedly get after him but was instead pushed forward by the sand to where he leaned against a tree. Bumping noses on him she found her eyes captured by his as he rested a hand on her waist.

"Having trouble," he teased her using the sand to pull on her skirt as he broke the spell she found herself under.

Gaining back her senses she fought off the blush that was rising to her cheeks when she realized she had been staring. "Yes you could say so," she bopped him on the nose and turned away, the sway of her hips catching his attention while his eyes shined with mirth.

Later that night she was sitting on the edge of the bed sipping on hot tea when he began nibbling on her ear. It was a bit like torture as she wanted cave into the feeling but the same time she felt her warning system going off, alerting her to the fact she is holding hot tea in her hands still. His lips continued on at leisurely pace down her jaw line and then across her neck to that sensitive area at the juncture with shoulder. As her hold on the beverage wavered the sand came around easing it from her grasp to set it on the table while he pulled her down on to the bed. Although she gave into the feeling she was conflicted with his eventual departure from her side making her feel heartsick at the knowledge that their joined paths will eventually part ways. He has been so protective, caring, a great friend, and her somewhat lover, one that no one could ever replace, she knew that deep within her heart but love was not professed between them, they never spoke of their feelings or future.

That broken leg continued to heal, five weeks had already gone by and then another week passed them by. Gaara sent another clone back to the village and found a team all set and prepared to head on out the next morning. He didn't want to take chances with Kagome being harmed and she still seemed to be thinking this would all come to an end soon when he leaves. "Kagome," he sat at the table watching her stir the soup she fixed up for supper that night.

"Yes Gaara," she looked up at him in a good mood.

"A team will be here in a few days from Suna," he informed her, watching the happy look on her face begin to fall until she caught herself and gave him smile in understanding.

"I'm happy for you, you are finally able to go home," her eyes fluttered down to watch the soup, getting lost in the waves caused by the stir stick. Keeping an eye on her for the rest of the night, she attempted to pretend that she isn't upset about the news. Now in what could have been his shining moment he failed to form the words to bring some comfort to both of them, to ask her to change paths.

The day came and the sand shinobi were in jolly spirits seeing him again and doing so well. It didn't take very long for the medics to heal his leg, cutting the cast away and discarding it even though his eyes lingered on it knowing she had put a lot of effort into getting him well and then keeping him that way. Looking towards the hut he knew she is giving them time to reunite without any interference from her. Putting on his right sandal for the first time in weeks he stood up taking a few experimental steps as he felt glad to be back on both of his feet.

With a glance towards the hut he walked in, not entirely aware of his shinobi peeking in through the open doorway as they felt curious. Approaching her as she was placing the folded blankets on the cot he gently grabbed her shoulders, knowing she knew they are set to leave. She turned her head slightly towards him and he knew this is where he should be saying goodbye, where she is waiting for the cliché ending to this small affair. "Kagome," he softly spoke her name. A lump formed in his throat and he couldn't do it, he didn't want to part. Rather than say farewell or try to convince her to come with him he instead knocked her out with a pressure point to the neck startling the others. "I can't part with you," he whispered as he gathered her into his arms. "She will be coming with us," he told them and used the sand to gather her stuff while walking out the door, dousing the fire as well. They began the journey and he was feeling more convinced as the time passed that he is doing the right thing while holding her petite body to him. With the help of some herbs to keep her asleep he got her to his home in Suna and tucked her into his bed, he wants this, he needs her.

Sitting out on the ledge looking out at his village feeling a sense of peace come over him, he could hear her soft steps as she entered the bathroom to use it and turned the shower on. Going back into the room, through the open window, with a rustle of clothes he discarded them all and walked right in behind her molding their bodies together. With a startled breath she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Gaara?"

There was a slight question in her voice… anything else was swallowed by his lips as he turned her around, the spray of the shower hitting both of their bodies. He wants this; he parted from her lips looking down at her as she continued to cover her breasts with her arms, a dusting of pink over the bridge over nose and splashing on to her cheeks. Yes, he wants this with her. Pulling her body close until they were molded once more he hoisted her up to straddle his waist, her arms frantically came out to hold on to him after the sudden move offsetting her balance. Pressing to turn the shower back off with his elbow he exited with her going straight to climbing on to the bed until her head could lay on a pillow. Gaara squeezed the soft skin of her behind then ran his hands up her back and down her small biceps. Their lips were tangled as his lower body rubbed against the apex of her thighs.

It took a couple minutes for her to realize just what is rubbing against her most intimate area giving her that pleasurable sensation. The hard rod and big head collected some of the natural lubrication her body offers. His lips separated from hers as they took a trip down her neck leaving the soft feelings of kisses in their wake. Her mouth let out a moan unbidden as she wasn't sure where this was leading to. "Gaara," she finally called out to him but instead of being able to voice out anything further she was greeted with his lips as he misunderstood her intention. Her eyes widened when she felt him shift his hips to a new angle.

The signs were all there and he knew she is enjoying this as much as he is. The sky outside was splashed with the colors of the sunset in the ever changing sky above. Pulling his hands out from under her back as he shifted his hips, he grabbed her thighs bringing them up to straddle his waist and changing the angle. He felt the head roving against her lips but once he found the source of heat and substance he pushed right in not fully prepared for what it would take to get fully seated in there. Down below Kagome had pulled away from his mouth, instead of a moan coming from her mouth like he expected she let out a pained cry as tears fell from her eyes. His instant reaction was to remove himself from inside of her but a hand grabbed his shoulder the instant he began to, her body tense as she managed to get out, "Don't… Move," it was like a pleading tone mixed in with hurt while her face was screwed up in pain.

"Kagome…" he felt panicked, this is not how things were supposed to go. He is certain he had done it all right. Back in his days of being in the regular forces to start earning the trust of his people he would overhear other men, even his own brother, talk about their sexual escapades with women. It wasn't of much interest to him then but he had still overheard every single word they uttered from their mouths and never did they ever speak about this action causing pain. Not sure what was going on it made sense for him to reverse the action and then figure out what is wrong, maybe even get her to the hospital. "Kagome let me pull out," he felt guilt at seeing her in pain, knowing he was the one to cause it. Adjusting his body to rest on one hand as he let go of a thigh he slowly began to pull out, while looking down and seeing blood. It was enough to make him stop.

"Don't," she pleaded again.

"Kagome I don't know what is wrong," he tensed above her, looking into her face as it remained full of pain.

"You broke my hymen," she took a few careful breaths, not wanting to move too much.

He broke something in her… that only made him more alarmed. "I broke your hymen," he repeated, trying to think of what in the world that is. It clearly is something down in that area but it didn't seem like he broke a bone but now he really isn't sure. "What is a hymen," he asked hoping she would tell him.

With disbelieving eyes she looked up at his panicked face. "You don't know what a hymen is," she really had a hard time believing this… it just seemed like something any male or female would know about as if it was ingrained into their very DNA. Starting to breathe through the pain she had to say it was certainly shocking he had no clue it would seem to what he had just done. Collecting a few more breaths it dulled to a sting but she was hesitant for either of them to move in case the original pain came back. "Gaara I was a virgin," she opened her eyes once again, not really sure when she closed them but his face still had this lost look to it. "When a woman hasn't had sex she is considered a virgin. Most virgins are born with a hymen which is a thin mucus membrane that completely or partially covers the opening of the vagina."

"So this is something a woman loses the first time they have sex or does it come back? I have never heard of anyone speak about sex being painful," he really just wasn't sure how all of this went wrong. "All I ever hear is how good it feels and wanted us to experience that together," he tried to explain as he felt like he might have just committed some unspoken taboo.

This was truly bewildering to find out that the Kazekage of all people knows so little about something like this… "Gaara," she felt her cheeks heat up about the fact she is about to start talking about sex with him while they are technically having it. As the pain had mostly subsided she was able to relax just a little as she gathered her thoughts. "Essentially I was unprepared and it felt like I was being split in two," she did her best describe it so he knows the gravity of the pain he had just caused her. "Normally two people speak about having sex before they do it for the first time or both parties come to some sort of agreement before they go that far." Really this is not something she thought she would ever be doing.

He remained tense up above her trying to not move a single muscle down there as he watched the pain fade from her face. All he felt was pleasure but after seeing her in such pain it made his blood run cold and caused him to deflate a little. There is no way he could find pleasure when all she felt was pain.

"Even after that agreement usually the guy prepares her for it and unless they are really big it is the only time they really need to do it," she found her eyes staring at the ceiling as she just could not talk about the basics of beginner sex with Gaara while looking right at him. They had Sex Ed, the internet, and she also had her friends gossiping about it, not excluding Sango from telling her about what it is like with Miroku. "They call it fingering because –well the guy puts a finger in her down there to help open her up gently. Usually they increase the number to three or four fingers as they go along and I heard it can feel really good. The hymen breaking is going to hurt regardless and there will be bleeding the first time; it was just that my body was stretched down there to accommodate you without warning or anything beforehand."

He had no clue so much happens, or is supposed to happen the first time you have sex. Down to the very last fiber of his being he thought he would hear her moaning, wanted to hear her moaning out any enjoyment she is receiving. Ever since he had been taking care of her when she was ill with fever he had wanted this. If not for the broken leg he would have taken them this far as his body's desires for her continued to grow.

"I know things might be viewed differently here but how I was raised, even though it was no longer the social norm, is that you save something like this for marriage or someone special. You're not supposed to just jump in bed like this with just anyone. Many men prefer their woman, or wife-to-be, pure as in untouched or still a virgin when they get married so they can enjoy deflowering her on their wedding night and sometimes be the only one she will ever be with in such a way. Even where I am from it was getting less and less common for either to be a virgin at marriage but it is still something special that isn't usually just handed out." For as embarrassing as the topic is she felt sad about this being taken away from her even though he hadn't meant any ill will from his actions. It was just that you only get to have this once no retries.

He really had no clue about all this. It could be the same here but he really isn't sure. He does know his sister and her husband hadn't waited till marriage but like Kagome said it could be different here compared to wherever she came from. "Kagome I'm sorry," but he knows sorry won't undo this, "I only wanted for us both to feel pleasure, to enjoy it as much as I heard others do."

With a soft almost defeated sigh she turned her head to look out the window. It wasn't in her to remain mad or upset when this could be just a cultural difference or him being this uninformed. "It's okay Gaara, I'm not mad at you." Although those words were spoken they knew it would do little to ease his guilt.

Not sure what to do but glad she didn't appear to be in any pain he asked, "Would you like me to try and get out now?"

Her eyes flitted up towards his face a second before resting on his chest instead. Giving a nod she tried to brace herself for any pain that may come. Carefully he began to move out when he stopped as he heard an, "Mmm," from her lips. Eyes quickly darting up to her face he didn't see any sign of pain reflected on it. Continuing as he could only see an inch of him had come out he paused again as she made some noise. "Do it again," her voice sounded almost breathless in its instruction. Pushing back in he felt her hands loosen their grip on his shoulders and slide to his biceps. While pulling back out an inch he could feel her walls grip him as if flexing and he would be lying if he didn't say it felt good. These movements were making him harder again. "It does feel good," she whispered. Seeing this as a chance to still give her some of the pleasure he had been hoping to deliver he pulled three inches out before slowly pushing back in hearing her moan as she relaxed and draped her arms over his shoulders.

"I'm going to set a nice pace," he hesitantly kissed her lips briefly. Slowly he began repeating the same movements without stopping as her arms drew him more near. "Does it hurt," he asked after a minute went by. He moved a hand to dry up where her tears had made tracks down to her hairline.

"It stings just a little but it feels really good at the same time," she was honest with him. "Go a little faster," she wanted to get out of what had become a teasing pace, feeling him kick things up a notch as she leaned forward and moaned into his shoulder giving it a small kiss. "Gaara go faster," she found her body not satisfied enough with the already increased pace. His movements were still very controlled and she rubbed his back while kissing his shoulder and neck as he increased the pace further drawing more moans from her mouth. "More," she whispered into his ear before sucking on the lobe and scraping her teeth over it.

Things were finally going the way he meant for them to go right from the start. Loosening up he began enjoying it more as she continued her antics before claiming his lips as her fingers burrowed into his hair. The longer things went on the more at ease he felt, taking complete control of the pace as he began to understand how long she likes it at a different pace. The headboard began banging into the wall annoying them both until she pressed against it to keep her head from hitting it. He could hear their skin slapping together, feel the tingle of pleasure each time the skin down there made contact with hers as the rest of it continued to thrust in and out. This is exactly the kind of pleasure he had been seeking for them and he could feel the pressure building just like the sexual tension he had felt building back at their former lodging. It was already night outside when his seed shot out and coated her insides while trying to make the journey to her womb while the rest spilled out of where they were joined. Both lightly panting as they never expected it to feel that good. Aqua eyes gazed down into her periwinkle eyes. He felt content that he had been able to deliver after all.

"Will things only be pleasure from here on out," he asked her.

"I think so," she felt a bit bewildered. He began kissing the juncture of her neck cutting off her thoughts as she tried to figure out what he entirely meant by that question. A couple minutes went by until he started to pull back out but the once deflated appendage was already growing stiff once again. With a few experimental thrusts she could feel his pleased groan as he started things back up sending the nerves in that area all in a tither at the demanding pace he set. She came to know that even though they are both new to this, he is a very capable lover in bed.

With the sun already up in the sky Gaara relaxed against the headboard trying to figure out his current dilemma. Whereas before he thought it might be inappropriate and he had no privacy, now he has a couple options being his leg is no longer broken. Either go into the bathroom where he could hopefully be discreet or, his eyes slid over to the slumbering Kagome catching sight of the exposed boob. He couldn't find it in himself to wake her but seeing here there was so tempting. A finger touching the tip of his member he felt the drop right there at the tip and he gave the whole length a few strokes as he looked at her mostly covered body under his sheets. In that earthen home he had reflected over what other guys said they had done in bed with their partner and he began picturing these things with Kagome. Movement on the bed caught his attention enough to stop his actions and he looked down to seeing Kagome's blushing face as she caught on to what he is doing.

"Gaara couldn't you have done that elsewhere," she looked like a cherry right at that moment.

"I thought about it but seeing you is far better," he responded without a single ounce humility. Now that she is awake he has a new option open for him to explore. "Kagome," he pulled her on to his lap discarding the sheet with a few kicks. His member tapped her in the stomach and he manipulated her hips to rub against him as he leaned back against the headboard with a moan. "Ride me," he looked her over full of desire as he looked every ounce serious in that demand. He had been tempted to ask her to do this before but he didn't want their first time like that or with a broken leg.

"Gaara," she felt like she might start boiling at the embarrassment she felt under that unnerving gaze of his.

"Then rub me off with your boobs," he remained very serious. Thinking she might need a little stimulation and would like to make sure she is prepared for him this time he used one hand under her thigh to keep her lifted while using two fingers to find that desired opening. Surprised she is still so tight after he had been in her for so long last night he heard her moan as he went as far in as he could. Pumping them a few times he felt her put more pressure on him. Relaxing his grip on her thigh he found her meeting his strokes until he stopped completely. "I fail to see what is embarrassing after we just had sex last night and you are currently riding my fingers. I'm sure something else would feel much better than my fingers," he watched his fingers disappear inside her and reappear until his words registered with her. "Come on," he urged her then pulled his fingers all the way out then guided her hips until she hovered over what he truly wanted inside her. When she seated herself all the way on him he moaned and ran his hands up her back. Seeing and feeling this is far better than imagining it as he watched her breasts jiggle with her movements. Leaning forward he captured a nipple in his mouth and knew he will be going for another round after this.

She had dozed off after feeling him wrap his arms around her from behind. Never did she picture this after she healed him. She still doesn't know how she suddenly ended up in his bed, or at least she is assuming this is his bed. 'What was he thinking bringing me here,' she tried to figure out. Yes they are both attracted to the other and though unplanned on her part they have now had sex multiple times, her virginity disappearing last night at the sudden intrusion. Suddenly cold and uncomfortable in what had been a warm and comforting embrace she began pulling away from it with a sigh. Swinging her legs off the bed she felt her feet touch the cool floor. Not bothering to see if he is awake or not she walked straight to the bathroom, turning the shower back on to wash off the fluids and blood. This isn't what she planned for her life or what she is going to settle for. Things have just gone way too far between them and she had never planned on going with him anywhere or ending up in his actual bed.

Getting toweled off and dressed once again after binding her breasts she felt nearly set to head on out the door. Before she could even exit the bathroom she found him still nude leaning in the doorway looking at her with a frown. "Where are you going," he asked slowly as if he is sure the answer will not be to his liking.

'Why do I suddenly feel bad,' she questioned a moment and wasn't sure why he is asking in the first place. "I'm heading out Gaara," she really wasn't sure if a situation like this could ever end without some difficulty.

The frown only seemed to deepen further on his face. "Why are you leaving," he shifted and then asked, "Are you coming back?"

She wasn't really expecting this, why is he upset by this, she was merely just his healer and the line between patient and healer became blurred, not crossed. A frown turned her lips down. "No I'm leaving Suna, continuing on my way," she answered and then brushed past him.

Grabbing her hand and spinning her around until she was right at his chest he quickly said, "Don't," feeling panicked at the thought of her leaving for good.

"Gaara you had to have known this was coming. I know you are grateful but I only meant to be your healer, nothing more than that," she felt her stomach twist at his voice. She could see his mouth open and close, fighting for words to come out.

"Stay Kagome, please," he knelt down on his knees resting his head against her stomach as he wrapped his arms around her. Looking back up he couldn't figure out what else to say other than his feelings, it is what he knew should work. To try and communicate with her how he feels. "I've never been with someone like this or felt close to someone like I do with you. Please stay with me, that is what I intended when I brought you with me, for you to stay here and sleep in the same bed as me."

It was honest but not what she was looking for and it is possibly too soon for something like that. He wasn't doing anything with the intention of harming her but he doesn't understand. "I never intended for the same thing, I'm not even sure how I ended up here on your bed. Gaara this is goodbye, it was supposed to be goodbye when the others came for you and finished healing your leg."

His feelings were not being communicated effectively of that he is sure. Taking another stab at it he dug deeper. "Kagome I can't stand the thought of not knowing where you are or even think about you being with another man. I wanted to kill those shinobi," he squeezed his eyes shut remembering how he began to hate them. "Seeing them hold you for interrogation, hearing one threaten to start claiming your fingers, another call you entertainment, and yet another plan to make you his wife. And Shen, I could have killed him on the spot for brushing his lips against yours. Just be with me, I want to be intimate with you not another." Her face still looked unchanged for the most part so he began grasping for anything to say, anything at all that might keep her from leaving. "I know there are others who look at me in desire but I only want this with you."

Deciding to approach this from another angle she asked, "What is Temari to you?"

"My sister," he wasn't sure why she needed verification on that.

"What is Matsuri to you?"

"My student, my comrade, and friend," he really wasn't following her line of thought.

"What am I to you?"

Feeling a little worried at this line of questioning he answered, "You're my friend." He wasn't sure what she is thinking but before she could open her mouth he said, "Kagome I would put my life on the line for you or Matsuri, for anyone in this village and my friends, family, and comrades beyond these valley walls. There is no doubt that I would do that for any of them. Let me prove anything you need proving."

"That isn't the issue Gaara," her eyes looked sad. He still hadn't said whatever would make her stay. "Normally when two people have- scratch that…" she sighed and tried to figure out how to phrase this. "To have something after having sex there is normally a commitment already made, not something two friends do and then continue on with. Gaara it is called a relationship, girlfriend and boyfriend, something we don't have because ours was just healer and patient."

His face fell at his lack of knowledge in this department. How is he to give her something he knows nothing about? She took this opportunity to leave his arms figuring she had made her point and he would just need time to adjust after being in her care for so long. On his side of things he felt like them sleeping together had been the big error. He thought about speaking to his brother about this quick but he isn't sure that he wants to admit to it to anyone else plus how can he get her to agree to stay for a little while longer while he does? No, his best option is to ask her, get her to tell him what she expects, what would get her to stay. "Kagome I know little about all of this," he admitted to her. "My mother died at my birth and my father hated me, wanted me dead, and ostracized me from my siblings and the village. I was a tool, just something to be feared for the majority of my life and even at the beginning of my rein as Kazekage. It wasn't until I proved that I would lay my life down for the village and even lost it for a short time that I proved myself to them as their protector rather than the tormentor of the past. Please, I learned about the bonds of friendship and bonded with my siblings, just teach me."

Her eyes only showed a deeper sadness in her as it made sense to her now as to why he is so uninformed about these things, lacking any experience in this department. "I'm sorry Gaara but what you want is sex, something you can get from anyone but what I'm looking for is far deeper than something just carnal, it is deeper than the bonds of family and friends. I don't think you are capable of giving me it because you only desire my body." With a heavy heart and leaving his equally so she turned, walking to the door and opening it.

'No,' he whispered in his mind watching her walk away, his hand lifting with his sand weaving around it. Not about to give in still he pushed her into the wall his mouth finding hers to deliver the passion he feels for her. The sand came back to him with the item he sought as he pulled open her shit, forcing the knot holding it together to tighten and tear. With a kunai in his hands he brought it down. She looked at him with a gasp, just barely seeing the glint of metal before it descended.

The bindings around her chest fell loose and she heard him drop the kunai while he kissed her breasts feverishly. "Gaara enough," she told him but couldn't push him away.

"I will buy you new clothes Kagome, I already planned to," he thought it might soothe the irritation in her voice. "Don't make me ache at not having you here with me. I'd give you just about anything if you promise to stay," he fisted some of her locks and hugged her to him. He is still missing something, most likely just one word that could change everything but regardless of what he tried she still left, his sand on her making him ache at every step she took away from him and towards the exit of Suna as he sensed her departure. Sitting on the end of his bed he buried his face in his hands at this torturous feeling. He finally got up from the bed heading into the shower where a few tears fell. It wasn't until he got out and wiped some of the steam from the mirror that his eyes latched on to something. Like lightning it hit him as he looked at his forehead and everything clicked into place.

"I can't just be the person you want in your bed just so you can have sex. I can't be just merely a sex partner." Kagome felt bad leaving him like that but there was nothing left to do and leaving would have only grown harder the more time she let pass by. Hugging herself she walked down the streets of Suna, the village he loves, and after a few minutes she was between the steep cliffs feeling the eyes of the shinobi up top watching her depart. Her tracks were left behind in the sand until she looked back already a mile away. With a sad smile she wished him the best then turned back to her invisible path seeing the sand swirling before her.

With a startled gasp she wasn't expecting to see Gaara appear from it wearing a smile, the exact opposite from when she left him. He looked so charming with it on and his confidence somehow restored as he swept her back into his embrace and gave her a chaste kiss. Lifting her hands she watched him place one over his heart and the other over the kanji on his forehead. "Love," he said quietly, forming an intimate moment, "you want love and so do I."

"How did you-," she was a bit astonished that he suddenly figured out what she was communicating to him.

"Seeing my reflection helped," he pulled her in for a kiss. It was sweet and made her heart flutter as their arms wound around each other. "I will give you love Kagome, now will you stay with me, live with me so I can look forward to continuing to see you every day?"

His hot breath fanned across her cheek while he rested his forehead on hers. "Gaara there is still a difference in love," she felt him tense, preparing for another rejection. "There is the love you feel for your family and friends, and then there is falling in love with the person you never want to part with because it would hurt even worse."

"Kagome but the love I feel for you is different compared to what I feel for family or friends and I would be crushed if you left. They are not the ones I want to sleep next to, kiss, or any of those things. You are the only one I want to be with in that way, the one I will rush home to," he watched her as she watched him, feeling certain that he can give her exactly what she is looking for.

Eyes fluttering she cupped his cheek then closed her eyes thinking over their time together and how they had both nursed each other back to health, protected one another the best they could. Right from the start they had each other's backs even as total strangers. Trust and friendship developed quickly between them and after several incidents pushing them together while trying to pull them apart something else had developed. His kisses always felt right but she still hadn't thought he would go to such lengths to not separate. He was supposed to have been coming into the hut to say goodbye but all he had murmured was her name against her neck then suddenly it was lights out for her. Whether he drugged her or used pressure points, she wasn't sure but he has been begging her not to leave.

He may not understand it all but she supposed that is okay because he is figuring it out quickly and his heart beats for hers just as hers beats for his. "I will Gaara, I will stay," she was swept up into his arms after a hug and a peck on the cheek. The sudden speed that passed through her as she picked up on the momentum until everything stopped just seconds later when she felt him give a powerful push with his legs. Blinking she found they were already back in his room.

"Now Kagome it is time to eat breakfast," he slowly set her down as she looked amazed that he somehow managed to fix breakfast in bed as she looked at the trays on the bed. Someday she will have to figure out how he manages to do some of the things he does but that isn't today. She looked up at his happy face and joined him for the meal as they gave this budding relationship between them a try.

~Fin~

"Err… wait," Kagome suddenly said and looked over to Gaara as they sat at their trays. He gave her his attention and she asked, "You do know where babies come from right?"

"Of course I know _that_ ," he looked away from her blushing and crossing his arms.

"Okay, just checking," she giggled and began eating her food while eyeing his pink cheeks.

~~~Fin~~~

I thought I would take a shot at something a little different. I'm sorry if it bugs a few of you that their first time wasn't something more typical but I can see this as an area that Gaara may have little knowledge of since he was trained to be a killer, the village heads tried to kill him multiple times, and probably didn't have anyone give him the talk. So I was just going on him only forging family and friend bonds while being the Kazekage, not learning about romance until Kagome came along. So did you guys like my tries at having Gaara be the one in her care for this story and the bittersweet Luck or Curse story? Well I am still working on a one-shot called Sticky Buns, its a sweet story, still haven't finished Chikara or Stay but I have Stay getting set to be published and the new Chikara chapter might be up today yet :-) So yay, you guys will have some nice reading material for any downtime you might have. Maybe if you're extra lucky I will have Sticky Buns up by Monday night. Enjoy!


End file.
